A Cullen Christmas
by NellyBear85
Summary: Bella's birthday party went by without any problems. No paper cut, no stitches and no goodbyes. Now it's Christmas time in Forks. Alice invites Bella to spend Christmas with the Cullens. But, the Cullens get some unexpected guests.
1. Plans

Chapter 1 – Plans

"No, Dad, you're not canceling your plans. Go and have fun." Charlie was chagrined with his plans for the Christmas holiday. Before I moved in with him, he made plans with Billy, Jacob, Harry Clearwater and his son, Seth to go to Canada on an extended trip until after New Year's. He hoped that I would go visit my mother for the Christmas break, but Phil had a surprise for her, a trip to Palm Beach for her Christmas present.

I wasn't averse to spending Christmas alone; I just had to convince Charlie to go. I wouldn't be completely alone. I knew Edward would stay with me. "Bells, you shouldn't be alone. Case closed, I'm not going." I groaned loudly and threw myself on the couch. It was clear where I got my stubbornness from. No wonder it drove Edward crazy when I was like this, "Dad, you already paid for your part of the trip. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Charlie and I argued this fact for another hour, when a knock on the door ended the debate. I went to answer the door. It was my best friend, Alice Cullen. Maybe she could help. Dad was a sucker for Alice.

"Alice, please tell my father that he should go on his trip. He'll listen to you." She smiled, "What's going on?" Charlie explained our predicament, "I made these plans before Bella came to live with me and I think I should cancel them." I rolled my eyes, "And I've said that he's paid for his part of the trip. He _should_ go." He looked at me, "But I don't want to leave you alone on Christmas."

I sighed deeply, "Dad, I'll be fine. I'm not upset about being alone, you are." Alice was silent for a long moment. She was supposed to be settling this debate. I looked at her, "Alice?" I whispered. Was she having a vision? Charlie got up from his seat to stand by our Christmas tree. It was the biggest tree Charlie admitted to having. Alice dragged him out of the house to buy it and she decorated the house for us. I came home from work and was very surprised. The living room rivaled Santa's workshop.

Charlie was rubbing the back of his neck, "Bella, you should be with your family. I'm staying." I was still focused on Alice. Charlie waited for me to respond, then Alice smiled brightly, "She won't be alone." The both of us looked at her. Her tone was different; very happy. She beamed and looked at Charlie, "Bella's right. You should go!" Her smile grew as did mine. Now that Alice said it, Charlie will go and enjoy his time. Charlie looked as though he felt betrayed, "But Alice, I don't want..." She held up her hand, "Charlie, she won't be alone."

She looked at me, "You can spend Christmas with us. Spend Christmas at our house!" My eyebrows rose and Charlie huffed. My eyes widened in shock. What was she thinking? "Alice, I don't know. Would your parents be ok with that?" Charlie asked. She squealed and bounced in her seat, "Of course!" Her voice shot through an octave, "Esme wouldn't have it any other way. Once she finds out that Bella would be alone, she'll insist to the point of demanding that Bella come to our house."

Charlie's lips made a hard line, "What about your brothers?" The thought of me staying in a house with three teenage boys wasn't a claming thought for Charlie. Especially when one of them was my boyfriend. Alice sighed undisturbed by Charlie's qualms, "The boys stay on the third floor, next to Carlisle and Esme. Besides, Bella would be staying with me. Oh, please say yes, Charlie? It would be so much fun."

Charlie looked at me, "What do you think, kid?" It felt like my head was detached from my body. Spending my Christmas with Edward was what I intended, but at his house. Maybe it would be better, rather than having my house all to ourselves. I wasn't ready for that. The idea had merit of being alone with him, like we were living together, but still, it made my heart race whenever I thought about it.

I shrugged woodenly, "It works. You can go on your trip and you won't have to worry about me burning down the house." Charlie smiled and I could tell he was happy that he didn't have to cancel his plans. Alice suggested that he and I have our own Christmas before he left. Charlie was leaving two days before Christmas Eve, so we would have our Christmas the night before. He even offered to help me make a small dinner for the two of us. I shook my head, "I'm not that much in the Christmas spirit to let you help me in the kitchen." Alice chirped a laugh and Charlie could fight his own.

Charlie left to visit Billy and Harry to finalize his plans and Alice was already planning my Christmas with her family. My heart was already pounding. I only had one request, that I would be the one to tell Edward. He and I were together for almost a year and this was our first Christmas together. He would be happy that I would be spending it with him and his family, rather than being alone at my house.

"When you tell Esme, ask her to not even think about it." Edward was away for the day, hunting with Jasper and Emmett. Emmett and Rosalie went away again after my birthday, visiting Asia and old friends. They just got back this morning.

"Deal. He won't believe this. He'll be so excited." I smiled. I was excited too. The only thing that concerned me was Rosalie. Was I ruining her Christmas by spending it with her family? She still didn't care much for me. But I couldn't let that deter me. I was spending Christmas with Edward. Alice stayed for the rest of the afternoon and the evening. Charlie was friendlier to Alice when she came over. He was warming up to Edward, though, but only a little.

Since my return to Forks after my sudden escape to get away from James, Chief Swan set a curfew for me; which I've never broken. Charlie was impressed with that. He said it was Alice being a good influence on me. He saw Edward as a bad influence, but that view was slowly changing.

Alice left after helping me clean the dishes from dinner. "I should get going. He's on his way," she whispered the last part. I smiled, "Don't think about it. Just focus on what you want to get me." She giggled, "That'll be easy." Alice's coy smile made me feel uneasy. Only Edward could know what she planned on getting me. "Bye Charlie," she chimed. Charlie waved and turned back to his game. I went to take my shower and went to my room. On my bed, I laid out some clothes I had gotten for Edward. Since it was winter, his clothes were freezing from running.

The first night he came here and his clothes were cold, he bundled me up in my quilt. The frozen rain became drops of ice that clung to him. Icy water matted his already tussled hair. His skin was colder than ice. When he laid down next to me, I almost jump out of my skin from the very icy touch. He grimaced, "I'm so sorry. I didn't think about my clothes being colder." He tucked the extra thick quilt around me and I didn't like it. I preferred being close to Edward as I slept.

So, I got him sweats and shirts and kept them hidden in the back of my closet. Now, there was no excuse to wrap me up like a burrito. I sat on my bed, as always and took out my copy of Jane Austen's collection. Edward got me a new copy of the book. It was one of the few gifts I would accept from him. Our agreement was he was limited on the number of gifts, but he could get me anything he wanted for Christmas. The thought of a new car with a huge bow on top came to mind. Edward didn't like my truck.

I had to admit, even to myself, I was happy that Alice suggested that I spend the holiday with her family. It could be part of my gift for him.

Edward was difficult to shop for. He truly was the 'man who had everything.' To him, he only believed that to be true as of lately. Edward believed he only had everything when he met me. How ridiculous that was. It was me who had everything, because I had him. While waiting, I put on the CD he made for my birthday. My birthday; the one I didn't want to come. I don't like being older than Edward, but there's nothing I can do about that now. He thought I was being silly about my age. "Bella, I'm over 80 years older than you." His eyes smoldered as they looked into mine.

I smiled at the memory. Our biggest argument still was me wanting to be changed. As Edward put it, we were at an impasse. Neither of us was willing to budge from what we wanted. He wanted me to stay human, but I wanted to be immortal with him. From time to time, I wondered if there was a compromise we could reach?

The cold wind blew into the room as Edward climbed through my window. He looked at me, his hair wind blown and smiled. His perfect face smiled as he quickly closed the window. I shivered a bit as I stood up, "Had fun?" I asked. "Yes," Edward's voice was like liquid velvet. Each word he spoke was like a soft caress, "Emmett is excited to be home." I had to admit, I missed Emmett when he was gone. I handed him his warm clothes, "I'll give you some privacy."

He chuckled lightly and smoothed back my hair, "You don't have to. Just turn around." Shaking my head, I faced the wall and began to count in my head. Before I could reach 20, Edward's hand was on my shoulder, "How was your day?"

He pulled me into his chest and pressed his lips to mine. They were a bit colder, but I liked it. My heart pounded in my chest and my cheeks burned. It was embarrassing having him hear my heart's reactions to his touch. My body may never get used to his touch. On rare occasions when I was used to his touch, Edward found a new way to send my heart flying. Nothing pleased his more than seeing my cheeks turn red from blushing. "It was fine. Work was boring. And, good news, Charlie and I finally settled our argument."

We moved to sit on the bed. He had me sit in his lap and held me to his chest, "Good. What are you doing?" Edward wouldn't admit it, but he didn't want me to go to Florida to spend Christmas with my mom. He hoped Charlie would cancel his plans, so that I would stay in Forks.

I tried not to smile, "Charlie's going to Canada and I'm staying in Forks." He sighed and his breath flowed through my hair, "Bella, you shouldn't spend Christmas alone." My smile was fighting to come out, "I never said I was going to be alone." He looked at me, "Then what…?" I smiled, "Did you pass Alice on the way here?" His brow furrowed, "Yes…" he dragged out the word in curiosity. My smiled widened, "What was she thinking about?" He blinked, "Your present," he was getting suspicious, "Bella, what's going on?" I sat up, squaring my shoulders, "I'm spending Christmas at your house!"

His eyes widened as he stared at m in silence. He was quiet for a moment, long enough for my smile to fade. I thought he would be happy. "Unless, you don't want me to, then I won't," I amended, "I really have no problem staying here." He broke into a heartbreakingly beautiful smile. His arms tightened around me, "Don't be silly, Bella. This is incredible news." He hugged me to his chest. The hug knocked the breath of me. His excitement surpassed Alice's. He pushed me away from him, almost too quickly, making my head spin, "When are you coming over?"

I looked at him, "The day before Christmas Eve. Charlie and I are having our own Christmas before he leaves." Edward smiled even wider, showing his razor-sharp teeth. I've never seen him this excited. He held me in his arms as he spun around the room, "That's perfect."

He pressed his lips to mine, then pulled away quickly, "I have to get things ready for you." He set me on my bed and pulled me into this embrace. I laid on his chest, "I think Esme and Alice have that covered." I could only imagine what they had in store for me. Edward scoffed, "I was referring to something else." I looked at him and he shook his head, "It's time for you to sleep."

He reached to turn off the lamp and pulled the quilt over our bodies. I drifted to sleep on Edward's chest, as he hummed my lullaby.


	2. A Little Christmas

Chapter 2 – A Little Christmas

Edward picked me up for school and his mood was brighter. Alice held my attention, talking about all the things she wanted to do. Her list went on and on. "Alice, I'm only going to be there for a week. I'm not moving in." She groaned and knocked her head on my seat, "I know. I'm just so excited. Bella, this is your first holiday with us." Edward shot her a glance and she rolled her eyes and sat back.

I looked at him, but his eyes were focused on the road. "But can you imagine what it would be like if you did live with us?" My lips mashed together, "Change the subject." We arrived at school and Alice went to class quietly. "Edward, what did she say?" The look they exchanged in the car didn't escape me. He took my hand in his, "Nothing." I couldn't feel his touch from the gloves we wore.

"Ok, what did she think?" This was a pattern with Edward. Whenever anyone in his family thought about me, mostly around me being a vampire, Edward would be mad. It was what I wanted and Alice saw it coming. Her vision of me being like them never changed or faded. Edward and I walked to class in silence. Angela walked past us and waved. Edward only nodded. I shook my head quickly and rolled my eyes. That was our sign of someone being in a bad mood.

The classroom was still filling up, so I took the opportunity to talk to him again. I bit my lip, "She thought about me being like you, didn't she?" He nodded once, not moving his eyes away from the front of the class. "Why does it bother you so much? She sees it and I want it. Is it so wrong for me to want to be with you?" He looked at me then, "Bella, you are with me." "Edward, please don't be mad with Alice. And don't be mad about her visions. She can't control them and you know that."

He made a face of regret, "You're right. I'll apologize to her." He held my hand and drew circles on my palm. His thumb pressed into the inside of my wrist. Was he feeling my pulse? He exhaled and his breath tickled my skin. Class began and I had to make myself focus, so I took my hand from his. My skin was still on fire from his touch. Class ended with us getting our holiday break assignment. Someone groaned in the class and Mr. Berty didn't like it. The bell rang before he could give us more work.

The day went by as it always did. At lunch, Alice was in a better mood. She saw Edward's apology and he was forgiven. Our friends sat down and discussed their Christmas plans. Eric was going skiing with his parents. Jessica and Lauren were staying in town. Tyler and Mike were visiting family. Angela was going to California for a family reunion. "What are you doing, Bella?" Jessica asked.

Alice tried to hide her smile when I looked at her, "I'm spending it with Edward, Alice and their family." Jessica looked at me, Lauren sneered, Mike turned his face away and Angela smiled, "Seriously? What about your dad?" "He made plans with friends before I moved here and I wasn't going to let him change them. And my mom is going to Palm Beach. Alice suggested the whole thing and her parents were happy to have me there. They wouldn't have it any other way." Angela and Alice talked for the rest of the hour and Edward held my attention.

"Jessica is contemplating of taking your place." I smacked his arm, "Leave her alone." Edward chuckled. His chest stopped moving for a moment and his eyes hardened for the smallest of a second. "What is Jessica thinking about now?" I asked. "Actually, it's Mike. He's thinking about what it would be like if you spent Christmas at his house." I glanced at him and Mike was talking with Tyler and Eric. Edward leaned closer to me, his lips grazing my ear, "His room is the guest room." My lips pursed together tightly. "For your sake and Mike's tune him out."

There were a few days left before the holiday. Our holiday assignments included a short reading list. It was books I was vaguely familiar with, so I would just have to brush up on them. School didn't resume until two weeks after the New Year. We practically had a month off. If he could have his way, Edward would have had me stay at his house for the whole holiday. Charlie was going to be back after the New Year, so I would have to go him.

Maybe Edward would pretend to be Carlisle and ask if I could stay longer. Maybe have Alice work her magic on him, so he would say 'yes.' Alice left school early. She claimed she had more shopping to do. Thinking about it, I just realize my Christmas shopping list just grew by several people. "I have no idea what to get your family." Edward smiled, "You don't have to get them anything. They have everything already." I scoffed dismissively, "Reminds me of someone else I know." He looked at me, while holding the car door for me. I avoided his gaze. He laughed out loud, "Let me get you home."

At my house, there were several bags in the living room. Charlie left them there from this morning. He was anxious to get his things packed. He tried to not seem too enthusiastic about his trip when I was around, but I didn't mind. I was excited about my holiday as well. Alice already informed me, well ordered is more like it, to not pack much for myself, because Esme was getting me new things. After finishing our homework, I began to make dinner. Edward insisted on helping, but I pushed him back down into his seat, "No, I can handle it."

Charlie called and said he was going to be a little late. He was going to the reservation to see Billy. I putted the Cornish game hens into the oven. That was the last thing I had to make. Now, Edward and I had the evening to ourselves. He sat on my bed, while I wrote emails to Renee. She was excited about her trip, too. She wished me fun at the Cullens and asked for Esme's phone number to thank her personally. "Esme would like that."

Edward gave me the ok to give Renee the number. Edward called Esme to tell her to expect a call from my mom. After getting up from the computer, I decided to look through some of my clothes that I wanted to take with me. Before reaching my closet, a cool hand grabbed my arm and pulled me backwards. Edward's arms cradled me to his chest, as he was lying on the bed.

He pressed his lips to mine, locking me in his embrace. Edward usually didn't allow this behavior. My lips molded to his, cool and hard, but so gentle. My heart raced and my palms were getting slick. He surprised me further, by rolling us over, so I was on the bed. He held himself carefully, so I wouldn't feel any of his weight. His fingers braided into my hair, as he held me. He moved down to my neck, at the hollow at the base of my throat. His lips pressed there and my pulse raced against his lips.

He chuckled against my skin, "You are so human." I smiled sheepishly and he pressed his lips gently to mine again. "Can you stay longer than just Christmas?" I sighed. I knew he was going to ask that eventually. "I'm at your house all the time." He brushed his cheek against mine, "Not long enough." "And you spend every night here." His breath tickled my skin, "Not enough." "Then," I asked slyly, "how much would you say is enough?" He kissed my cheek, "Not now, Bella." He knew what I was talking about, but he was right. These moment were so rare, I shouldn't waste it talking about things he didn't like.

My heart sprinted in my chest as he held me. His cool fingers crept underneath the skin of my back and I gasped. Edward pulled away from me, "Charlie's on his way." I was miffed, "You don't have to go." He smiled at me, "I'll have you to myself soon, so I'll let you have your time with Charlie. I'll be back when he's sleeping." Edward pulled me up and we walked downstairs. The sound of the tires was right outside. Edward wrapped his arms around me, "I'll be back soon." The front door opened and Edward released me.

"Bells?" Charlie almost grimaced when he saw Edward, but he changed to a smile. Edward smiled in return, "Good evening, Charlie." Charlie looked at us, "Oh, hey Edward." Charlie wasn't that great of an actor. It still surprised him a bit when Edward and I were in the house. Edward stepped toward the door, "I was just saying good night to Bella. I hope you enjoy your trip." Charlie's voice was gruff, "Thank you, Edward." Charlie went into the living room and I walked Edward to his car.

He kissed my cheek, "Get inside. Charlie's waiting for you." I wanted to linger a little while longer with him, but he was right. Charlie and I had dinner, then we exchanged gifts. I got Charlie a new fishing sonar and several sweaters. He got me a new laptop and a winter coat. "I wasn't sure what you would like, so Sue Clearwater helped me pick it out." The coat was long and went to my knees. "Ah, thanks Dad. It's perfect."

Charlie wasn't much for emotional moments, so after he helped me pick up the wrapping paper, he went to watch a game. He was still a little guilty for leaving, but I told him to stop worrying about it. At commercials, he tried to work the fishing sonar I got him. He loved it, because he could use on it his trip.

I went to my room to learn how use my new laptop. It was a gift from Charlie and my mom. Along with the laptop, Charlie got me a wireless router. I would need Edward to set it up for me. The computer was much faster than the one I already had. Wind blew into the room. Edward changed before I could even look at him. He kissed my cheek and took up the box for the wireless router, "It's about time you got something updated. Your ancient truck and computer. I don't know how you survived."

My eyes narrowed at him, "I get by." The router was setup and Edward showed me the other features on my new computer. The computer on my desk could go back to the museum it came from. Edward leaned closer to me as he worked on my computer. "You know, I do know how to do some things." He ignored me and continued to personalize the settings to the ones I preferred. "Can't I do something for you without complaint?" My lips parted, but I snapped them shut, not wanting to fight.

Charlie left in the morning, when I was eating breakfast. He gave me half a hug, "Have fun, Bells. But not too much." I looked at him, "You have fun too." It wasn't going to add anything to his comment of 'not having too much fun.'

Edward was in the driveway right after Charlie left. I wore my new coat today. Alice was in the backseat, "So, what time are you coming over tonight?" I looked at her, "I'm supposed to be coming over tomorrow." She whined, "Bella, Charlie's gone. Come over tonight." "Alice," Edward interjected, "leave her alone. She'll be there in the morning." He took my hand and Alice sat quietly in the back. She was muttering to herself, "Always ruining my fun."

At school, the atmosphere was electrified. It was the last day and some people didn't come to school, starting their breaks early. Hardly any of the teachers had a lesson plan, so we mostly had free time throughout the day. At lunch, Mike and Tyler weren't there and Lauren and Jessica were making plans to go to Port Angeles during the holiday.

Alice grumbled to herself a bit while sitting at the table. She really wanted me to come over tonight, but Edward silenced her before she could ask me. "Fine, Edward," she said after school, "I'm at least coming over to help her pack. I don't want Bella to bring things we already have for her."

That scared me. Without me there to halt them, I was nervous to see what Esme and Alice had gotten me. It was strange walking into the house, knowing Charlie wasn't coming later. Butterflies flapped in my stomach at the thought. If Alice weren't here, my heart would have been on overdrive.

For a moment, I wondered if Charlie was having the house watched. The thought of police cars surrounding the house because Edward didn't leave at his designated him was kinda funny. He would be long gone before they even got into the house. In my room, I started taking a few things out and Alice scrutinized all of them. She went through the sweaters I selected and she put most of them back. I selected jeans, shoes and blouses and Alice shook her head.

My teeth gritted, "Alice, stop." She simply smiled, "All the things I got you is part of your gift, so don't be difficult." She began a stare down, but I backed off, knowing I was going to lose. I ended with a small bag of my personal things, including my toiletries.

Edward waited for us in the living room. His phone shut closed as I walked into the living room. He took my hand and looked at his sister, "You can go now, Alice." I nudged him, "Don't be mean." She glared at him, "No, it's fine, Bella. I'll see you tomorrow. He won't be able to keep you to himself once you come over." The front door shut a little loudly and I felt awful. "Edward," he cut me off by pressing his lips to mine. He did this on purpose. Every time he kissed me, I would forget what I would say.


	3. First Day

Chapter 3 – First Day

Edward drove me to his house and I was a bit nervous. Not because I was going to be the only human staying in a houseful of vampires. I've came over countless of times and it never bothered me once. But this time, I was staying there and one family member hated me. Edward assured me that Rosalie was going to be nice, but that didn't help.

Rosalie's idea of being nice to me was to completely ignore me. I was a little upset that I couldn't drive my own truck. "Alice said you wouldn't be needing it," Edward said. He was a bit too smug for my liking. "I happened to notice that you didn't argue that on my behalf. You actually agreed with her." I looked out the window, "Must be a Christmas miracle." Edward insisted on driving me most of the time anyway. Now, I would have no choice in the matter. He was going to take advantage of this as much as he could.

Esme had the door open as Edward and I walked up the stairs. He rushed me inside because it was getting colder. "Merry Christmas, Bella." Esme hugged me, "I'm so glad you're staying here. This is going to be so much fun." Edward helped me out of my coat and Alice took my bag, "Come on, let's get you settled in, then we can go out." Edward shook his head, "Don't say I didn't warn you." I smiled and went with Alice. "Where am I staying?" Alice was pulling along the second floor of the Cullens' immaculate house.

"In Edward's room, of course." A door opened on the other end of the hall and Emmett came out, "Bella!" He caught me up in a tight hug, His bulging arms were tighter than a constricting snake. "Emmett…. can't…..breathe." He let me down on my feet and I stumbled backwards, "Just the same." I took several deep breaths and tried to shake off the dizziness. He tussled Alice's hair, "Don't scare her off, Alice."

"Shut up, Emmett." Emmett was more excited than I remembered him. Upstairs, Alice opened the bedroom door and I thought we were in the wrong room. In the center of the room, there was a huge bed. Its frame was black, with iron wrought roses decorating the bedposts. Sculpted metal roses wound in vines up the tall posts and formed a bowery lattice above. I blinked, almost trying to make the massive bed disappear. "Wha...?" The coverlet on the bed was dull gold, matching the carpeting perfectly.

I moved forward, placing my hand the on the bed. It was real. Looked behind myself, Edward was standing where Alice was, "This isn't part of your gift. It's a necessity. You need somewhere to sleep." I looked back at the bed, "I would have been fine on your couch." "But I wouldn't be fine with that." He took my hand, "And I should warn you now." Ice was suddenly in my veins. He looked over my head, "In the closet, Alice did go overboard." He opened his closet door and there was nothing out of the ordinary. Looking in, there was a long row of Edward's clothes.

He flicked on the lights and shut the door. I turned around and nearly fainted. Behind the door, there was another row filled with feminine clothes. My bag fell out of my hand, "She took over half your closet with things for me!" "Wait," he walked past me and started opening drawers from a dresser that wasn't in the closet before. Each drawer was filled with blouses, sweaters and other things I didn't know when I was going to wear.

"She wanted you to have some things here, just in case." I took in all the clothes, "Are you really sure she's not planning on me moving in? Edward, when am I going to wear all this?" My fingers trailed along the clothes on the rack, pulling out some of the more ridiculous clothes. I tugged on a baby pink dress and shook my head, "What was she thinking?" He sighed, "Well, she was..." I looked at him, "That was a rhetorical question."

I didn't bother to unpack my bag. I put my toiletries in the bathroom and pulled my schoolbooks out. I was settled on the couch that was now along the glass wall. Alice came into the room and I held up one hand, "Alice, I do this every year. I get my assignments out of the way, so I won't be dwelling on getting them done. Give me two hours and then, I will do whatever you want for the rest of the day." She pursed her lips and nodded, "Fair enough. Edward, please help her."

Edward shut the door and sat silently with me, as he finished up his schoolwork too. "Why did I make her that promise?" He didn't look up from his textbook, "I don't know. You and I both know she's really going to hold you to it." I focused back on my work, trying not to think about what she had in store.

Of course, Edward was done in under five minutes. He helped me finish my work. I tried to drag it out as much as I could. He took my pen from me and scrawled on my notebook. 'Stop stalling.' He wrote it in his elegant, early 20th century handwriting. We went downstairs after packing my books away. Rosalie was in the living room, putting an ornament on the tree.

Their tree stood in the corner, where the staircase banister curved on the first floor. The smell of the pine needles was so fresh. When and where did they get it from? Well, they owned the land around their house, so they had a lot of options. Rosalie looked up at me and slightly nodded her head. She went back to the tree, "Esme, we found this one in Osaka." Esme came into the living room, holding a box, "That's lovely, Rosalie." Alice came down the stairs, holding more boxes, "Esme, these are the ones we can use this year. The antique ornaments."

Edward and I sat down and sorted through them. I held up one that was a crystal star. "Esme bought that one in 1945." It was funny that Esme purchased them herself and now, they were considered antiques. Emmett's voice came from the kitchen, "Come on, Jas; name one good thing that came from the 80's?" My head rose slowly as I glared at him. He was gone too long. Jasper's golden gaze fell on me. Emmett looked at me, taking in my annoyed expression. Had he forgot that I was born in 1987?

His eyebrows shot up, "Sorry, Bell." I went back to my work of sorting the ornaments. Esme smacked his arm, "What is wrong with you? You hurt her feelings on the first day." Alice was twirling garland around her arm, "A personal best, I would say Emmett." Rosalie smirked as she tried to hide behind the tree. Edward was silent, but I knew he was planning something for his brother. "I said I was sorry. I forgot Bella was a baby." I looked up again and scoffed loudly. "Strike two," I warned.

Emmett sank into the arm chair and Alice threw a box of tinsel at him. Emmett was fighting a smile as he sorted through the tinsel. Edward stood up slowly, "And that's strike three." Moving faster than I could see, Edward tackled Emmett to the floor. The chair suffered extreme damage as the two brothers fought with each other. Esme came to stand beside me, shielding me from flying shards of the chair. "Enough!" she yelled.

She stood with her hands on her hips and tapping her foot. "You have just ruined my favorite chair. Emmett, stop teasing Bella and making Edward mad. Edward, learn to control your temper." Esme radiated with maternal authority as she scolded her sons. "As for the rest of you, get back to work. I want to light the tee tonight." Jasper and Emmett cleaned up the bits of the chair. Edward came back carrying the exact same chair. He mentioned to me before that his family had back up furniture in the basement.

Carlisle came in the front door, wearing a stylish leather coat. The Cullens had to keep up their facade. "The tree looks beautiful, Esme," Carlisle complemented. He looked at me and Edward on the couch, "Hello Bella. I thought you would be here later." I smiled, "Alice demanded that I be here in the morning and I couldn't say no." He chuckled, as Alice peeked at me from the other side of the tree and Jasper kissed her cheek. Soon, everyone was helping to decorate the tree.

Carlisle stood on the steps to put on the star. Rosalie closed the curtains and Esme switched on the tree lights. The tree lit up the room. Carlisle stood next to Esme. "Good tree, Carlisle," Emmett complemented. Edward put his arm over my shoulders. In my periphery, I saw Carlisle look over everyone around the tree. He kissed Esme's hair, "Great tree."

After getting the tree settled, Alice, Esme, Rosalie and I went to Olympia to finish our Christmas shopping. Alice helped me select gifts for everyone. "Do you think she'll like it?" I was looking at a charm bracelet for Rosalie. "She will. Rose has charms already, so she can add to it." Alice was a great help. "What about Edward?" she asked. "That's covered." Alice closed her eyes and was still for a moment. I watched her until she smiled, "You're right. He's going to love it. That was such a good idea, Bella."

At the house, the tree was already surrounded by presents. Alice and I went to her room and she helped me wrapped everything I just bought. "Alice, wow," I held up the gift she was done with, "This is beautiful. It could be framed." She giggled, "Admire it now. That's Emmett's. He'll rip it apart and it'll be a distant memory." She ran downstairs and was back before I could stand up, "Ok, gifts are under the tree. So now, you and I can watch a movie. But first," she opened the door and we went down to the kitchen. I was just to the way the Cullens moved around their house. There was no need for them to move at a human pace, unless they were walking with me.

Alice tried her hand at cooking and it was painful to watch. She made a face as she tried to cut up a salad and she was fumbling with the pans. "Ok, stop, stop," I held her wrist, "Let me do it." She was going to protest, but I stared her down. I wasn't going to back down this time. "Fine," she sniffed, "I'll watch and learn."

She sat quietly as I prepared my dinner. I did feel a bit awkward being the only one who eats in the house, but only so much. I was getting used to it. Being around the Cullens, to anyone who wasn't used to them would get a complex. "Ok, you cooked, so I'll do the dishes. I, at least, know how to do that." While Alice did the dishes, thunder crashed outside the house.

I looked up, "Thunder, this time of..." A thought struck me, "Oh, Emmett, Jasper and Edward fighting again?" Alice nodded. I looked out the window wall and saw Jasper standing by the riverbank. The sun was setting, so I could still see. Jasper was completely motionless. I saw blurs of black and red flashing across the field. The blur broke off and there was a loud thunk as Emmett mounted himself on the side of the house. Through the glass, he looked directly at me and I smiled. "Hey Bella." Edward knocked Emmett off the house, "Don't even think about it!"

Alice took my hand, "This is going to last a while." What did Emmett think earlier that set off Edward? In the living room, Rosalie was flipping through a hundred channels as she lounged on the couch. I would be uncomfortable just sitting around in skin tight jeans and leather boots, but she was the picture of comfort. "Oh, I love this movie," she stopped on a Christmas movie. Alice saw I was interested in the movie too. She shrugged and we sat on the couch opposite Rosalie. The movie ended and another began, that we watched.

The room got darker as the sun finally set. I could still hear Edward and his brothers outside fighting. The second movie ended and Rosalie left silently. "She's just going hunting." The light suddenly blinded me as someone put it on. Emmett stomped through the room, dripping wet. I sat up, "What happened to you?" He looked at me, "Your boyfriend," he answered sharply. Esme was coming down the stairs, "Emmett, hurry up and get out of those clothes. You're messing up the floor."

Edward and Jasper came into the room, laughing, "You didn't have to throw him into the river." Edward shrugged, undisturbed, "He started it and I merely finished it." Edward sat next to me and held me to his side. He laughed as Emmett came down the stairs. Emmett looked as if he was going to lunge at Edward, but he saw me next to him. "Oh, I can't do it, but you can." "I'm not doing that. I haven't seen her all afternoon," Edward snapped.

A calm came over the room. My body slumped against Edward, who sighed and kissed my hair. Jasper was shaking his head, as he sat with Alice. "Rose went hunting," Alice chimed up. Emmett huffed, "I'll join her." Alice glance back at the door and scoffed, "Why does he hate losing so much?" Edward shrugged, "That's just his nature. He can't change it." Carlisle came downstairs with a large book in his hands. Esme came in from the kitchen at the same time. The two of them curled up into the newly replaced armchair.

The evening passed into the night, as everyone watched movies. Rosalie and Emmett slipped into the house and sat with everyone quietly. They sat on the floor by me and Edward. Rosalie leaned against Emmett and pulled his arm over her chest. Edward whispered in my ear, asking if I was tired. I shook my head, "I'm fine. I'll let you know when I am." Another hour and a half went by when I started to get tired. Jasper must have felt it, because Edward asked me again and I didn't argue. Everyone said good night and I went to take my shower.

The bed was very soft. My brush made a slight indentation as I set it down. Edward was changed into his t-shirt and sweats. "How was shopping today?" I smiled, "Shopping with Alice wasn't that bad. Maybe she had to tone it down because there were so many people around." He chuckled, "Perhaps you're right." My head rested on the pillow and my eyelids grew heavier. "Well, she was a lot of help and it was actually fun. I usually don't enjoy shopping." His lips pressed into my cheek, "Tomorrow, we could do whatever you want."

Tomorrow was Christmas Eve. Normally, Renee and I would be watching our favorite Christmas movies together. It was a little sad to be away from my mom and Christmas. But this was mine and Edward's first Christmas together.


	4. Early Gifts

Chapter 4 – Early Gift

I woke up feeling a bit sad on Christmas Eve. I know I told her to enjoy herself, but I did miss my mom on Christmas Eve. I looked out the glass wall to the tall spruces that surrounded the house. Edward saw that I was upset. He was silent as I brushed my teeth and hair. "Well, why don't you and I watch the movies that you would watch with your mother?" I smiled at him, "That would be nice." He had the majority of them already.

In the early afternoon, Renee called. She was upset that we weren't together too, but she was having a good time on her trip. "Bella, you have to see this place. It's so beautiful. The beaches are just lovely." I told her about my shopping and decorating the tree. "Mom, the tree looks like the ones you would see in department stores. You should see what Alice did to our house." Renee asked about my gifts from her and Charlie. My mom and I talked for a while longer.

After hanging up, I found Alice and Jasper playing chess. They sat on the floor by the glass wall. Edward offered to play me, "No way. You beat me every time." Jasper offered to play me and that would have been worse. After being beaten by Jasper, Emmett came inside, "Bella, I need your help." I looked at him, "My help?" I was still a little upset with him on what he said yesterday.

Alice looked away and Edward was rigid, "No way, Emmett!" Emmett snorted, "You can't keep her away from me." Edward stood up as Emmett offered me his hand. "Edward, stop. It's fine." Edward looked at me with such concern. Emmett twisted my arm and spun me. His arm rested on my shoulders as we went out to the garage. Rosalie was underneath the hood of Carlisle's Mercedes. She didn't look up when Emmett and I walked pass her to his jeep.

He leaned against his hood and looked at me. I folded my arms, "What did you need?" Emmett chewed on his lip for a moment, "Nothing really. I just wanted to talk to you without Edward around." I made a face, "Emmett, he can still hear us." Emmett shrugged, undisturbed by this fact, "I just wanted to ask you something."

Rosalie sighed as she took up an oily screwdriver, "Emmett, I don't think now is the time. You know it'll make Edward angry." She went back to her work. Emmett sighed, "Rose, I just want to know." Emmett looked at me, "Bella, do you still want to be one of us?" I froze. Rosalie was right. It explains Edward's behavior in the house.

"Emmett," I looked away, "I don't want to talk about this." Rosalie closed the hood loudly, "Drop it, Em." "Well?" I looked at him, "Emmett, honestly, I promised myself that I wouldn't talk about this while I was here. I know Edward doesn't want to talk about it and I don't want to because it upsets him." Emmett nodded, "But you still want it, right?" Rosalie scowled, "Ok, That's enough!" She pinched Emmett's ear, "Ow, Rose!" She tugged at his arm and towed him inside, "She said she wasn't talking about it. Now drop it!"

They disappeared, leaving me alone. I leaned against Emmett's monstrous truck, rubbing my head. I really didn't want to discuss the topic of me becoming a vampire. From inside, a crash resonated. I went for the door, but it flew open before I reached it. Edward was there, holding my coat, "Let's go." He helped me into the Volvo and sped out of the garage. He drove down the road, away from town, heading south.

He drove for a long time, before speaking. I knew he was mad with Emmett and he needed to get out of the house before he said or did something he would have regretted. After an hour, we were reaching the Portland city limits. He stopped the car before we reached the city. I dared to look at him and his eyes were closed. He was very angry. My fingers grazed along his cheek until he looked at me. His cool lips pressed into my palm, "I'm sorry. Emmett doesn't know when to stop." I smiled weakly, "Its fine. Like you said, it's his nature."

He pressed his lips to my forehead, "But still, he shouldn't have pushed. I saw you were getting upset." Edward had me leaning on his shoulder. "I admit I was. I really didn't want to talk about it. This was our first Christmas together and I wanted it to be perfect. So I wasn't going to discuss _that_ particular topic while I was at your house." He tilted my head back and pressed his cool lips to mine. His fingers trailed along my shoulder, undoing the buttons of my coat.

His hand trailed around my waist, pulling me closer. He kissed down my neck, "I'm sorry he made you upset." I smiled, "He's forgiven. I'm sorry he made you upset." As quickly as he started the kiss, he ended it. Edward started the car and drove back north. "By the way, I don't know if she'll accept it from me, but please thank Rosalie for me." It was strange seeing her take up for me.

Edward half smiled, "I will." My smile came while thinking about Rosalie, "I was a bit surprised that she ended the conversation." Edward sighed, "I'm not," he muttered. The road grew darker as Edward wove through the holiday traffic. Pulling into the garage, Esme was waiting in the garage. The headlights shined on her still form as the car, "Bella, Emmett wanted me to apologize for him. He said Edward wouldn't let him near you." She looked at Edward, "Which I hope isn't the case." Edward looked at me, "No, I wouldn't do that." Edward was hardly reprimanded, but when he was, it was almost funny.

It was just after four in the afternoon. Edward and I went into the living room, where Emmett and Jasper were playing a video game. Emmett swore loudly as Jasper beat him. Jasper looked back, "Had a nice drive?" Emmett looked back at us. This was the first time that he actually looked timid. Edward and Emmett looked at each other. Emmett nodded and looked at me, "I really am sorry, Bella."

I've really never seen Emmett like this. "Its fine, Emmett." I looked out the back window and I couldn't look away. I blinked, taking in the sight I was seeing. Edward looked at me, "What is it?" There were small bits of white swirling to the ground. Everything outside had a thin coat of white. "It's snowing," I lamented. My voice was quiet, watching the swirling bits. Emmett snorted, "You've never seen snow?" "Lived in California, then Arizona," I reminded him. "What do you think?"

The day quickly passed into the night. After my shower, Edward and I were talking in his room, when there was a knock on the door. "Come in, Jasper." Jasper opened the door, "It's almost time, Edward. Do you want to go?" Edward shook his head, "Not this year. I have other plans." I looked at Jasper, "What are you talking about?"

Jasper smirked, "Our midnight football game. We do it every year." I looked at Edward, "You should go. I'll just be sleeping anyway." He should participate in his family tradition. He shook his head, "No," and his voice was adamant. Edward turned to Jasper and his lips were moving quickly. I looked away, pretending that I didn't notice. Jasper nodded, "Good night, Bella." "Good night, Jasper."

I looked at Edward and he was looking out the glass wall. It was still snowing. "Edward," he wrapped his arms around me and his thumb brushed my cheek. He was doing this to distract me. I tried to get out of his hold, but he wasn't letting me. "If you want, we could go to the game. I have no problem watching." He shook his head again, "It's too cold. Besides, I wanted some time alone with you." Time alone with Edward was always fine with me.

The room was dark and quiet as the night went on. The others had left for their game. Something hit the glass wall and I jumped. Wet snow dripped down the exterior of the glass. I shook my head, "Emmett needs to grow up." Another snowball hit the glass. Edward moved to get up, but I held his collar, "Not tonight. Get him tomorrow." Edward looked down at me, "Perhaps you're right." His golden eyes turned back to the glass, "Maybe another swim would help him."

He began to hum my lullaby, while still holding me. His cool breath blew into my hair. He wore a thick shirt, so I wouldn't be cold against his skin. Everything was so quiet in the house, it was almost eerie. This house was never quiet, but then again, I've never been here this late.

Soon, I couldn't keep my eyes open. I drifted to sleep, listening to Edward's breathing and his humming. In my dream, we were still in his bedroom, but snow fell all around us. Snowflakes clung to my eyelashes as I looked up to the sky. The bed was in the middle of his meadow. My dream Edward didn't do him justice. The only thing that was perfect was his eyes.

I don't know how long I was asleep, still cradled in Edward's arms. "Bella," I groaned. "Bella, wake up." I could barely open my eyes, "Hmm?" Edward tightened his hold on me, "Bella?" The bed didn't squeak as he moved us. I shivered as cold air blew against me, so I clutched myself closer to him. It was comforting, but it didn't help with the cold. Something heavy and thick was over me, making me warmer. "Bella," his voice sounded different.

Blinking, I looked up. "Edward," I cleared my throat, "what is it?" He was smiling, "I want to show you something." "Now?" I asked. I saw he covered me in a thick quilt. He saw me scrutinizing the quilt, "Here," he put me down and helped me into my coat. My legs were a bit weak and I stumbled a bit. He steadied me. "What's going on? I thought you didn't want to go to play football with the others." He smiled and the light reflected off his perfect teeth, "I don't. I just want to show you something."

I looked around and realized we were in the kitchen, "When did we get down here?" My mind was still half-asleep. Edward laughed as he pulled on my boots. My hand rested on the counter to keep myself from falling. "Edward, what's going on?" He opened the kitchen door and covered my eyes. I was back up in his arms and it was colder as he walked us outside. Cold air was chilling as I inhaled it. My teeth chattered quietly feeling the cold air.

"Do you trust me?" he asked. His lips were right by my air. "You know I do." I was waking up from the cold, curious as to what was going on. Edward lowered me, letting my feet touch the ground. There was a slight crunch as I stood. Edward moved his hand and I gasped.

Everything was covering in a thick, billowy layers of white. The snow was still falling, covering everything. It was the middle of the night, but everything was brighter because of the snow. I turned and saw the trees. There weren't green anymore. Everything was white and still. A light breeze blew, taking with it a layer of snow. The drifting snow in the air looked like small diamonds. "This is so beautiful," I said, looking around myself.

The house stood out in the snow, but somehow, looked as though it was part of the snow. Edward chuckled, "I thought you might like it. You've never seen anything like this." I shook my head, "Never." I walked around him, taking in everything. I never liked the cold, but I always admired things that were beautiful. And it was so beautiful out here. The feel of the crunching snow was similar to walking on gravel. It wasn't that stable, but good enough to walk on.

Edward stopped me and held my shoulders, "Bella, there's something I want you to do." I look up at him. Snowflakes fell on my eyelashes, making me smile; it was just like my dream. I blinked them away. Edward was smiling, "I want you to accept an early Christmas present." He took a small black box out of his pocket. The box was covered in black satin. He held it in one hand and opened the top with the other. Inside the box, nestled on a black cushion was a golden oval ring. There were many small diamonds, settled into a golden web from the band. "Edward, wha….?"

He took my hand and placed the box in my palm, "Bella, I love you more than anything. More than my own life. I know how you feel about marriage and I promise we won't say anything until after graduation, but I cannot wait." A tear fell down my cheek as he got down on one knee, "Ms. Swan, will you marry me?" I couldn't speak above a whisper. "Me?" I squeaked. He looked up me and smiled. His glorious eyes staring at me, "Yes." He stood, holding my waist, "Do you love me?" I nodded, "Of course I do." "Do you want to be with me? Forever?" I nodded, "That's all I want."

His fingers caressed my cheek, "If you marry me, I'll change you. We will spend eternity together." More tears fell down my cheek, "You will?" my voice was shaking. He nodded. "Yes." My teeth chattered quietly as I nodded. "Yes," I whispered. A breathtaking smile came across his face, "You will?" I nodded, with more confidence and more tears fell, "Yes, I'll marry you." He hugged me, kissing my cheek, my forehead, the tip of my nose and finally, my lips. He took the ring and placed it on my third finger.


	5. Christmas Morning

Chapter 5 – Christmas Morning

Last night was like a dream. One of those you don't want to wake from because it was so perfect. "Bella, wake up! Bella, wake up!" I was being shaken out of my sleep. "Ugh! Stop!" My eyes were blinded by the sudden light. Someone pushed back the thick curtains that were put up. My hand went over my eyes. I searched blindly for a pillow to block out the light.

"What time is it?" My voice was heavy with sleep. "It's almost 8. Come on!" Alice chirped. Her voice was hitting a higher octave as she tried to get me out of bed. "Bella, wake up. It's Christmas!" I groaned, holding the pillow over my head, "What's going on?" The pillow was pulled from my weak grasp, "Its morning! Bella, come on!" Alice tugged on my arms, pulling me up, "Bella!" I groaned loudly, "Alice, you're worse than a five year old."

My eyes willed themselves open. My vision was still blurred as I looked at her. "Alice? Are you wearing pajamas?" She was wearing red satin pajamas. The long sleeves was bright against her pale skin. She beamed, "It's what we do on Christmas morning." The door opened and Edward was wearing a t-shirt with black pajama pants. "Alice, leave her alone. If she wants to ….." "No way!" she cut him off. "She promised 'whatever I wanted.' And Bella doesn't break promises."

I groaned again, "Five minutes please." I fell back onto the bed, taking another pillow over my head. "No!" she demanded. She pulled me out of bed and my legs hit the floor, "Ow!" My body was still heavy with sleep. My feet smacked the floor like two dead things. Edward took me up in his arms, "Alice, go!" I moaned, "Put me down please." Edward let me back on my feet and I made my way to the bathroom. "Five minutes, Alice, please?"

While brushing my teeth and brushing my hair, I remembered everything from last night. My fingers were running through my hair when I saw the ring on my finger. I looked at it, holding my hand out in front of my face. I was engaged. I went back out to the bedroom, to find Edward sitting on the bed. "You don't have to do what she wants, you know?" I shrugged, "I did promise though, but it ends today. What time is it?" He stood and held my face, "A little after 8."

I sighed and sat next to him, "Worse than a five year old." Alice whined and pulled at me like a child waking their parents on Christmas morning. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me. The two of us laid back on the bed, when there was a knock on the door. "Merry Christmas," Esme was wearing long sleeve pajamas too.

Alice was behind her, "Get up and let's go." I sat up in disbelief, "Alice, calm down on bossiness." She bounced down the stairs and Esme smiled, "I think you're right about the 'five year old' thing, Bella." Edward and I walked to the door. "But she already knows what she got," Edward informed us. "She may know," I added, "now she just wants to get her hands on them." Esme laughed as she closed the bedroom door.

In the living room, everything looked like a Christmas special. There was a fire burning in the fireplace and everyone was sitting on the couches, wearing their pajamas. Alice smiled brightly, "Come on!" I rolled my eyes, sitting down next to her. "Alice, breathe." Even Rosalie couldn't stop smiling at Alice's excitement. Edward sat on my other side. Esme and Carlisle started handing out the presents. Edward loved my present. "Bella, this is perfect" and he kissed my cheek.

I gave him a book of blank sheet music. From Emmett, there was a huge box for me. But like on my birthday, the box was empty. "It's leather seat covers for your truck. I put them in yesterday." I laughed, setting the empty box down, "Thanks, Em." Carlisle had given Esme, Alice, Rosalie and myself matching lockets. The silver oval locket hung from the black beaded chain. Inside of it, pictures of myself and Edward were already in place.

As the morning progressed, more and more expensive gifts were exchanged. Alice almost screamed when she got her new computer from Jasper. "Of course, it's modified, so its touch screen," Jasper said. Alice practically ripped the box open to start using it. She was up the stairs and back in a flash. "Jaz, it's perfect."

Rosalie was indifferent when she was opening my gift. I focused on the gift I was opening from Esme. Peeking up, I saw Rosalie looking at the bracelet. A faint smile was on her face, "Thank you, Bella." "You're welcome." The gift I was opening was huge. It was a large trunk with my name written on it. Esme smiled, "Open it." Lifting the lid, there were even more clothes, but more practical things I would actually wear, "Thank you." It was things I could wear to school and work.

Along with his book of sheet music, I got Edward a new outfit. It was a buttoned shirt, with a matching sweater and jeans. Alice helped me pick out a watch to match the ensemble. I felt awful that I didn't get him anything else. Edward was the hardest person I had to shop for. He didn't seem to notice or care about the amount of gifts he got from me. He was more concerned with the gifts I was getting from him and that I had to accept them. Edward's gifts to me seemed endless.

Finally, Carlisle had gotten to my gift. That was the one I was most anxious for. That gift was tricky. I didn't want Alice to see what I was doing. My mom helped me with it and she thought it was a very unique idea. Carlisle held up the envelope and opened it. He took out the letter inside and was reading it. I watched his face as he did. He was silent for a moment, placing his hand over his mouth. After a short moment, he looked at me, "Thank you," was all he whispered.

Edward smiled, "Bella, that's…" Esme sat next to Carlisle and read the letter. She gasped. "What is it?" Emmett asked, impatiently. Esme looked as though she was about to cry, "Bella had stars named after all of us." Alice looked over Carlisle's shoulder. She was just as surprised. I asked my mom to ask a friend of hers to do this for me. It was a theory and it worked. Since I wasn't directly involved in the planning, Alice couldn't see what was being done.

Edward kissed my cheek, "They love it," he whispered. "We have to look for them tonight." Esme handed the letter to Jasper and Rosalie, "We'll have to go high into the mountains to see them," Jasper offered, "The clouds are too thick down here. More snow is coming." Carlisle was silent for a little while longer. Inside the box was a framed certificate from the International Star Registry. He was whispering to Esme.

Everyone continued to open gifts. We were opening gifts for about an hour and it didn't look like there was a difference in the number of gifts under the tree. I lost track of how many gifts Edward had given me. I would have to leave some here and bring them back to Charlie's house at different intervals. Charlie would get suspicious to all the gifts I had gotten from Edward alone.

Esme was handing me another gift. I reached out my hand to get it, when Alice roughly grabbed my wrist. She yanked it towards her, almost pulling me out of my seat. Her eyes were fixed on the diamond ring on my finger. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was slightly open. Esme flashed to her side, taking my hand. Rosalie stood and looked at the ring.

I was surprised Edward hadn't said anything the whole time. Esme and Rosalie stared at me. But Alice, who couldn't contain her excitement, lunged at me. She knocked me back down onto the couch, hugging me. "Congratulations!" she screamed in my ear. She took one of her arms off me and Edward was being pressed into my back, "When's the wedding? Where do you want to have it? You have to let me plan it for you! Bella, what kind of dress do you want?"

Edward pinched her lips shut, "Alice, stop." He pushed her away with one hand. I could breathe again. I sat up, feeling a bit of soreness from when she was hugging me. My wrist rotated, feeling the blood flow back into my veins. Alice was beaming, "How come I didn't see this?" Edward chuckled, "Because I didn't make a conscious decision to do it. I knew I wanted to ask Bella, but I just wasn't sure when I wanted to." Alice sat next to me, holding my hand and studying my ring. "Edward, wasn't this your mother's ring?" Edward and Alice discussed my ring. The ring once belonged to Elizabeth Masen. Emmett punched Edward's shoulder, "Congratulations man!"

More gifts were exchanged, getting off the topic of our engagement. Alice froze as she was opening her gift from Emmett. "Alice," Jasper took the gift from her hands and held her face. She blinked, "Oh boy." She looked at me and my eyes met hers, "Alice, what is it?" Carlisle leaned forward out of his seat, "What did you see?" Edward's arm tightened around me, "Nothing. We're getting a surprise visit." Everyone stared at Edward. "From who?" Esme asked.

He looked at me again before answering, "The Denali Clan." Why was this bad news? I've heard of the Denali Clan before. They were vegetarians like the Cullens. Esme gasped, while Emmett looked out the glass wall and Rosalie smirked. "This Christmas just got interesting," she muttered. "That's not funny, Rosalie," Edward snapped.

She smiled wider, "We'll see." I looked at everyone, "Is something wrong?" Edward sighed at the same time Carlisle shook his head, "Not entirely." "Aren't they vegetarians, like you?" Carlisle nodded, "Of course. But that's not the concern." My heart was starting to pound in my ears, "Then what is?"

Carlisle stared directly at Edward. Edward's lips were in a hard line. "We don't have to. We could…" "No," Carlisle interjected, "we promised." Edward sighed and looked away from me. "Edward?" I was getting impatient. "It's Tanya." My eyebrows raised, "Whose Tanya?"


	6. First Meeting

Chapter 6 – First Meeting

Rosalie giggled. Edward threw a box at her and she caught it. "Oh stop it, Edward. Bella can handle this." Ok, now I was worried. Rosalie defending me is one thing, but her having confidence in me was nerve-wracking. Edward was starting to get up, but I held his shoulder, "Who is Tanya?" Everyone was silent. Rosalie sighed in exasperation, "Oh, for goodness sake." She set her gift in Emmett's lap and looked at me, "Tanya's the leader of the Denali Clan."

I looked at her, "Ok, so what's so bad about that?" Edward was getting mad, "Rosalie, I'm warning you." I elbowed him in the ribs, bruising myself, "I want to know." I looked back at Rosalie, but her eyes were fixed on Edward. "Nothing's wrong with that. But there is the fact that she cares about Edward. She wants him for herself." The blood left my face and my heart stuttered, "What?" Rosalie nodded once, "That's why everyone is so nervous. She doesn't know that you're here." "Oh." She was going to continue, but Edward cut her off, "Tanya has certain…. affections for me." I stared at him, "Really?" My heartbeat was loud in my ears. "What does Tanya look like?" I had to know about the glorious immortal rival I didn't even know about.

He shrugged, "Same as the rest of us. White skin, gold eyes." He answered too quickly. I made a face, "And extraordinarily beautiful." "I supposed, to others." I huffed, "Maybe I should go home." This was their family and I didn't want to intrude. "No!" Esme and Alice said at the same time as Edward said, "Absolutely not!"

I shook my head, "I should. They're your family." Alice patted my shoulder, "So are you. Besides, we promised Charlie and Renee that you would have a great time." I sighed, "Would the Denali Clan have a problem with me being here?" "No, they wouldn't," Carlisle answered this time. "When will they get here?"

Alice closed her eyes and was still for a moment, "About an hour." Esme sighed, "Fine. Let's get this room tidied up." Edward sat with me, as everyone else whirled around the room, picking up discarded wrapping paper and taking their opened gifts upstairs. Alice appeared in front of me, "Let's get you dressed." She took my hand and led me to Edward's room.

On the bed, there was a light blue, frilly dress waiting for me, "Take all the time you need." Now Alice doesn't want to be bossy. I laid on the bed, pulling a pillow over my face. What was I going to do? This is probably going to be the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I would look like a haggard gargoyle compared to here. My eyes were blinded by the sudden light as Edward pulled the pillow away. He laid next to me, not saying anything.

"So," I had to ask, "how long has Tanya been interested in you?" "A little more than 50 years." "Huh?" He pulled me onto his chest. My body laid on his, "But she's never interested me." He played with a lock of my hair. He pulled my hair to his nose and inhaled deeply. This was another one of his attempts to distract me. "What does Tanya look like, really?" He sighed and his icy breath went against my neck, "Tall as Rosalie, strawberry blond." "A blond. Great."

He chuckled and it vibrated through me, "Yes, very uninteresting." I looked away him. This woman was going to be absolutely beautiful. "Besides, I prefer brunettes." He leered at me, "Well, one particular brunette," he added, as he twirled the lock of my hair between his fingers. My cheeks burned and he brushed my face, "I love that." He pressed his lips to mine, "Feel better?" I smiled, "You're good at distracting me." He rolled us over and he reached out for the dress, "You'll look lovely in this." I held part of the dress, "To you."

He kissed me again, "Alice says they'll be here soon. They're speeding up." I went into the bathroom and changed into Alice's selection. I steeped out into the bedroom and Edward appraised me in the dress, "You are so beautiful." My eyes closed, "Yea, right. Wait until Tanya gets here." Edward held my chin, making me look up at him. He stared into my eyes, "You _are_ beautiful, Bella. To me, there are no other women than you. Don't talk about yourself like that again." I blinked slowly and nodded, "Ok."

Edward and I headed downstairs right as the doorbell rang. The sound of the bell made my heart freeze in my chest. Edward tugged at my hand as I stopped for a moment. He kissed my cheek, "It won't be as bad as you think." I looked at him, "You have no idea what I'm thinking." Edward pulled me to the top of the stairs, "Don't rub it in." In the living room, I saw three blond women, one woman with dark hair and two men. One of the men I recognized.

Edward froze and I stopped breathing. Laurent. He looked up at us and his eyes were different. They were blood orange. He was trying the vegetarian lifestyle, but I don't want to know how it was working for him. "Edward!" The tall woman with the strawberry tint to her golden hair was beaming at Edward. Then her eyes fell on me, "And who's this?" I noticed that her smile fell a bit, seeing Edward's arm around me. Edward finally took his eyes off Laurent, "Hello Tanya. This is Bella."

I looked at her and my stomach and heart disappeared. She was gloriously beautiful. Her amber eyes matched her hair perfectly. Her pale skin was shapely around her cheek bones. How could I ever compare to here? Edward and I took one step closer, "She's my…" He looked at me and I smiled, "I'm his fiancée." My voice was quivering as I looked at Tanya.

Rosalie came into the living room and quickly sat on the couch. She stared at the scene on the stairs. Tanya stared in disbelief, "Oh, you…." she cleared her throat, "well, it's nice to meet you, Bella." She quickly turned away, back to the others that arrived with her. Edward pulled me into his side, being protective of me, "Laurent. How have you been?" Laurent nodded once, "Just fine. It's good to see you again, Bella." My body tensed with the feeling of ice water flowing in my veins. I nodded silently and clutched at Edward's arm.

Sitting with Rosalie, I saw Esme and Carlisle speaking with Laurent and one of the Denali sisters. She had short silvery blond hair. She looked at me for a moment. Alice came down the stairs, "Can we finish opening our gifts?" Everyone sat in the living room again and continued to open the last of the gifts. There were even more gifts from Edward. His gifts were actually making me feel better. One was a leather jacket, which matched the one he had recently purchased for himself. The second was a small box.

I opened it to see the gift was a black card with my name on it. I looked at him, "No, I can't." He held up my left hand, making me see my ring, "Yes, you will." It was a black platinum credit card. Edward put me on his account. Another gift was sapphire studded earrings. The dark blue stones were lovely, "You've got to stop." He just smiled. Edward kept an eye on Laurent. He sat with Irina, Tanya's sister. Kate, Tanya's other sister, mentioned that they had a relationship. From time to time, Edward would stiffen. Laurent was trying the Denali's vegetarian lifestyle, but like for Jasper, it was difficult. He was feeding on human blood much longer than Jasper. The thought of being so close to him made me cringe.

Esme showed the Denalis my gift. Carmen smiled, "That is such a beautiful gift. We must look for them before we leave." Kate looked at me and Edward, "Bella, how long is your visit?" Alice answered for me, "She's going to be here until New Year's. But," she looked at me, "I can talk to Charlie and you can stay a little longer." I made a face, "I'll think about it."

After all the gifts were open, Edward wanted me as far from Laurent as the house would allow. We were back in his room and I was sitting in the center of the bed, with my laptop. Edward paced the room back and forth. He was making me tense, "Edward?" He looked at me, "I wasn't expecting them to bring him here." "They didn't know I was going to be here."

Edward sat on the bed, "That's beside the point. They knew we don't have the best history with Laurent. Especially with what he said about you." When we first encountered Laurent, he thought I was a snack. Then, in this very house, he lamented if the Cullens' efforts to protect me from James was worth it. I could still hear Edward's enraged roar from Laurent's comment.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, "But he helped us. He warned us about James." Edward kissed my arm, "But he's still dangerous. He was having difficult controlling himself being near you." Edward and I spent the rest of the morning in his room. Against my will, he made me model in my leather jacket. The leather jacket was form fitting as I zipped it up. Edward laid on the bed, watching me, "I should buy you more leather." I threw a pillow at him and he dodged it effortlessly. He lunged at me, pinning me to the bed.

He was playfully kissing my neck, making me laugh when Esme came in, bringing my breakfast. Some of the Denalis, including Tanya were with her. Tanya looked at us, then looked quickly away. Kate, Carmen came inside, "Hello Bella." I sat up quickly, "Hi." This was embarrassing and my blush wasn't helping. Kate tried to hide her smile, "Edward, why are you keeping her locked up?" I folded my arms, "Good question." Tanya was silent as she stared at the bed frame. Her eyes followed the frame to the lattice above.

Edward glanced at her, "I had to get something for Bella to sleep on." Tanya pursed her lips and shrugged, "It's pretty." Alice danced into the room, "Kate, you should see the clothes I got for her. But Bella refuses to wear them." I scoffed and rolled out of the bed, "No, I just have that many places to go to wear all them." I walked into the closet with Carmen, Kate and Alice. They saw the long row of clothes Alice had for me.

"I see what you mean," Carmen offered, "Alice, this is a lot. She's only one person and you live in Forks. There's not much need for a black strapless gown." Carmen held out the garment. "At least someone understands." Alice stuck her tongue at me. Kate was going through the other gowns, "She cleaned out half of Edward's closet for…" she held out a white blouse, "you. I think it's sweet." Alice smiled, "At least someone understands." Kate pulled at a handle beneath the garments and a drawer as wide as the rack of clothes came out. Inside, there were dozens of shoes. I gasped, "I didn't know this was here." Alice giggled, "That's another Christmas present from me."

There were a few pairs of sneakers, but the rest were heels, boots and fancy flat shoes. I groaned and walked out of the closet. Tanya was speaking with Edward. She looked at me and then closed her eyes, "I'll leave you two alone." She walked out of the room quietly. The others left, leaving us alone. Carmen was arguing my side of the closet issue, but she was outnumbered at Kate took Alice's.

Edward pushed another one of my gift boxes toward, "Next." This one was dark jeans, with a blue and white blouse. I pushed the box away, "No, I want to eat first." Edward took up the outfit and hung it in the bathroom, "Well, it's waiting for you when you're done." I took off my jacket and hung it in the closet, "Why are you doing this to me?" Edward laughed, "I just want to be sure I got the right sizes." I rolled my eyes at his answer, "Alice picked them out. They'll be perfect."

Edward sat me on the bed, "I don't want to wait. I want to see you in." He kissed my shoulder, then my neck and cheek. I jumped away from him, "Oh no. You're not doing that to me again." He knew what it did to me when he kissed me like that. Being alone in his bedroom was bad enough.

Edward took my hand, "Fine, then. After you eat, why don't we get out of here?" I looked at him, "Because it's Christmas. Why don't you go wrestle Emmett? Throw him in the river again. He deserves that after last night." He chuckled, "Only if you watch."

The door flew open, "Let's go," Emmett challenged. Edward took me up in his arms and dashed downstairs. He quickly kissed me and dashed outside. Esme brought my breakfast downstairs as I watched as the blurs of Edward and Emmett fighting. I could plainly see the powder of snow bursting into the air as they tumult around the yard. In the reflection of the glass, I saw Tanya sitting on the couch with Carlisle. I tried to ignore her. Looking at her made my stomach tighten and my appetite disappear.

It was clear Tanya didn't like me. Just what I needed; another vampire that didn't like me. A huge splash from outside caught my attention. Drops hit the outside of the glass. A loud roar ripped through the air. Emmett stood in the water, as Edward was laughing. His teeth were bared at his wet clothes clung to his skin.

I covered my mouth, trying to hide my smile. "I saw that, Bella!" Emmett shouted as he pointed at me. That made it worse. I laughed out loud, "Now, I feel better." Emmett disappeared from the yard. Edward whirled and he disappeared too. The cold air hit me. "I said I was sorry." Emmett's voice made me jump from my seat. I looked up at Emmett, who was dripping wet again, "I know. But now Edward may forgive you too." Edward flew into the room, "And I do." Emmett made a face.

My hand felt his sweater, "Emmett. This feel almost frozen solid." He huffed, "I'll go change. By the way, Edward, Rosalie just bought me this sweater. I hope she's as forgiving." I smiled and Edward kissed my hair. I shivered from his colder hands. "Sorry." Tanya looked at us, "Edward?" He looked back at her, "That's a great idea." He took my hand and walked over to the piano.

Sitting next to him, his clothes felt cold. Edward began to play Esme's Favorite. The melody was more beautiful than any song I've ever heard. When the song began to end, he changed into my lullaby. "I've never heard that piece," Tanya commented. Edward smiled, "I wrote this one a few months ago, for Bella." Edward soon changed the song to a familiar Christmas carol. He started with mine and Esme's songs first out of habit. Whenever he played, he always began with those two songs.

I tried not to, but I couldn't stop myself from looking at Tanya. At times, I would catch her looking at me as well. She did stare at me as Rosalie did before, but I felt colder than when Rosalie stared. She blinked and looked away. Edward took my hand and guided it across the keys. Edward and I sat on the piano bench as he continued to play and Tanya watched.


	7. Let The Games Begin

Chapter 7 – Let the Games Begin

Christmas day came and went. Carlisle spoke with his Denali relatives. He was interested to learn how Laurent was coping with the vegetarian lifestyle. "It is difficult from time to time, but I am learning." Edward and I played chess by the glass wall and he was beating me at every turn. Looking at the board, I tried to figure out my next move. I knew Alice was seeing it with her visions, letting Edward know where I was moving. I knew I was going to lose before I started playing. Carmen and Eleazar were sitting at the dining table, playing cards with Esme and Emmett.

I moved one piece. Edward wore a smirk on his face and he moved one of his pieces. I knocked down my king knowing the game was lost. Edward laughed quietly, "Another round?" I shook my head and looked away from him. The snow was still falling outside. This was my first white Christmas. "Why? You'll win anyway." He leaned over the board and whispered in my ear, "Well, you never finished your fashion show for me." My cheeks blazed as I turned my face away from him, "Set up the board."

The pieces were back in place before I could blink. After losing to him again, Edward pulled me from the floor and walked upstairs. Oh no, I knew what he wanted to do. I planted me feet on the floor, "No way." Edward looked at me with a devious smile. I turned away from him to head back downstairs, but he was in front of me, "Make this easier for yourself." I was up in his arms and he dropped me on the large bed.

Edward held out the leather jacket again, "Put this one on again." My lips were pursed tightly and I shook my head. A deep rumble came from his chest. My eyes closed and I held my hand out for the jacket. Fingers pulled at my wrist, making me stand in front of him. He held the jacket for me, letting me put my arms through the sleeves. He zipped the jacket closed, then held my hands. "I love you in this jacket." I tried to hide my smile, then Edward pulled me into his arms. He kissed me softly, holding me against his chest.

Alice came into Edward's room the next morning, "Time to wake up." Without being completely awake, my fingers searched the bed. The sheets were empty. Edward was gone. I lifted my head and looked around the room. Alice sat down next to me, "He's gone hunting with Carlisle and Eleazar. He said he'd be back in the afternoon." I sat up, "How long did it take them to talk him into leaving?" She giggled, "A while. He refused to leave you." I could only imagine what excuses he came up with to not leave. Alice bounced out off the bed. He wouldn't want to leave with…..

A chill ran down my spine as I thought about another guest in the house, "What about…?" Alice peered out of the closet, "Laurent and Irina left early this morning. They just came for Christmas day." I sighed in pure relief. Knowing this fact, Edward must have felt more comfortable leaving. If Laurent were still here, Edward would have never left, no matter how many of his family was here. Alice came out of the closet holding another dress. "Not today, Alice." I didn't see much of the garment, only that it was pink.

She stomped back inside the closet, "What about this one?" She held out some stylish jeans with a blue sweater, "That's good." I went to the bathroom and changed into her selection. My teeth and hair was brushed before I went back into the bedroom, "You know, Alice, you don't have to pick out all of my outfits." She nudged me, "I will, as long as you're staying here." She and I went down to the second floor and she pulled me into her room.

Sitting at the counter off her overly done bathroom, Alice began to comb through my hair. I swear she thinks I'm a life-size Barbie doll. She styled in with thick braids on the sides of my head, leading up to a small bun on top of my head. I looked at myself in the mirror, "A little stylish for today, don't you think?" She shrugged, "It's an idea on how I want to do your hair for the wedding." My eyes widened and she saw from my reflection. She undid the braids, leaving my hair a bit wavy.

"Since Edward's out, why don't we go to Tacoma? It's better than sitting around the house." That was true. Only Alice would know when they would be back. I nodded, "Let's go then." My leather jacket was hanging behind her bedroom door. I wasn't even going to ask. Esme was moving through the living room, replenishing her plants with water. "Be careful out there, Alice. It's still icy out there." Esme handed me a pair of gloves, "Have fun today."

Kate and Carmen stood by Edward's Volvo. Carmen smiled as Alice and I came out the kitchen door, "Are you ready?" Alice hooked her arm around mine when I paused. I didn't realize they would be coming with us. Alice drove recklessly fast, considering there was still some snow on the roads. This was more terrifying that when Edward drove. At least he slowed down, but only a bit, when he drove with me in the car.

"Bella, Rosalie worked on the brakes and got all the cars the best tires. It will be fine" "Uh-huh," I allowed as I clung to my seat. When you're indestructible, you can think that way. Thank heaven we reach Tacoma soon. The city looked so different covered in fresh snow. Alice made a beeline for a department store. She was going through the selections as Carmen and I walked in. Kate was looking over a pair of jeans and smiling to herself. Alice held a blouse against me, "Alice, how could you want to do more shopping?" Kate agreed with me, "You know, I think you can't make it to the New Year without buying something new."

Alice glared at Kate, "Yes, I can!" She stormed out of the store and Kate laughed, "Bella, make sure she doesn't." I giggled, "I can't keep up with her." Carmen watched after Alice, "I'll have some faith in her. Let's go." Outside, the cold air was whipping my hair in my face. We found Alice was looking at a poster, "Can I, at least, buy theater tickets?" she asked scathingly. The poster she was looking at was for the Nutcracker. "I think we can. Ignoring the fact that you know that this is my favorite." Alice smiled, "Oh, I know." She took my hand and we went into the theater.

The ballet was so beautiful. Remembering my tortuous days from ballet school, I appreciated the ballet even more, knowing all the work that goes into it. The show ended and it was early afternoon. We were gone all morning. Alice insisted on making me eat, even though I told her I was fine. She shook her pixie like hair, "No, Edward would kill me if he found out that I wasn't taking care of you." I rolled my eyes, "Believe it or not Alice, I can take care of myself."

Alice pulled my arm, guiding me to a small diner. I felt so awkward being the only person at our table eating. Kate ordered a large coffee and Carmen got a small salad; their props. "What do you want to do tonight?" Kate leaned forward on her rested arms, holding her coffee mug, "Watch a movie." Carmen smiled, "I actually wanted to play board games. Maybe Bella and I could?" I looked up from my salad, "That sounds like fun." Kate arched an eyebrow, "Not unless Edward wants a fashion show from you?" My fork fell out of my hand, clattering to the tabletop. Kate laughed and I grimaced, "You heard him?" She nodded, "Yes, I did. What are you going to model tonight, your ball gowns?" Carmen elbowed Kate's arm, "Stop it, Katie. You're embarrassing her." Kate waved a hand, "Bella, ignore me. I'm teasing." I laughed one nervous laugh, "Right."

It was bad enough Emmett overhearing mine and Edward's private conversations, but his cousins too. Now I really felt awkward. Alice brushed my arm, "Really, ignore Kate. She loves to get under people's skin." Kate jumped as something lightly jostled the table. Kate glared at Alice and Alice stared back. They were speaking quietly with each other. Carmen and I shared a long glance. She tilted her head to the side and the two of us moved from the table. "I hope they're not mad with each other," I said. Carmen and I were outside watching the two of them glare at each other. One of the patrons stared at the duo. He was mesmerized by them so badly; he spilled his coffee on the floor.

Kate and Alice looked over to the mess and smiled. They left the table and laughed louder as they got outside. Their mood changed so quickly, you'd think Jasper was here. In the car, Alice drove a little slower, very little. I looked at the speedometer and she was just under 100. Carmen and Alice chatted away about their evening plans. Kate told me about her family. I paid the most attention when she spoke out Tanya. I wanted to know about Tanya.

Kate told me about the first time they met Edward. "To be the only one single man in the family, all of three of us tried our hands at Edward." I tried not to make a face, but she noticed. She smiled, "It's nothing like that, Bella. None of our tricks worked with him reading minds. Tanya, however, took it more as a challenge." I nodded, "Tanya likes challenges." She was a determined person. Would she only see our engagement as a bigger challenge to win Edward's heart? My lunch jumped back into my throat.

The sun was completely hidden behind the clouds when we turned into the Cullens' hidden driveway. Inside the garage, Kate pulled me out of the car, "Now, I want to hear about when you and Edward met. I've heard his version, now I want to hear yours. I'm sure there are more details." I laughed, "Well, I don't know where to begin. The first thing I have to admit is that he did make me nervous when he glared at me with his dark eyes."

Kate and I walked into the house, still talking, but I stopped when I saw Tanya. She had her arm over Edward's shoulders and he was kissing her cheek. My heart fell right out of my chest. I sucked in a sharp breath. Kate saw them too and she grabbed my hand in shock. Edward and Tanya looked back at us. My heart pounded in my ears and the blood left my face.

"Excuse me," Edward muttered. He walked over to us and took my hand from Kate. I looked up at him, but he was looking at Kate. I looked at her too, "Do you mind if we talk a little later, Kate?" She pursed her lips and looked at her sister, "No problem." As we walked up the stairs, Kate walked over to Tanya, glaring at her. Tanya just stared ahead at the television, undisturbed. Before I was out of sight, she turned her head slightly to Kate and she was smirking. Edward said nothing as we walked. Why be secretive? They would hear us anyway.

I stopped on the second floor and Edward looked back at me. "Bella?" I looked at him, unable to speak. I didn't want to yell, only to embarrass myself. Besides, I wouldn't give Tanya the satisfaction. He sighed, "It was nothing. We were talking." I only stared silently. This emotion was more than jealousy and worse. I felt betrayed. My heart felt like it was being squeezed inside my chest. Seeing Edward kissing another woman; it ran through my mind over and over. The worse thing to see is the only memory that came with so much clarity. I remember everything, down to how Tanya looked after the kiss.

Rosalie came out of a bedroom. She walked over to us, "I need to talk to you two." She walked upstairs ahead of us and Edward's face looked perplexed as he looked after her. He gestured for me to go first. I followed at a sluggish pace, not wanting to make my heart beat too quickly. It was working on overtime right now.

Rosalie stood at Edward's door, holding it open. She tilted her head quickly for me to go in. I sat on the bed, looking at Rosalie as she closed the door. She had a piece of paper in her hand. "Rosalie, what's this about?" Edward asked impatiently. She handed me the paper. I opened it and read her elegant handwritings;

Don't be upset with Edward. I think Tanya did that on purpose.

I looked at her, "You really think so?" She nodded, "Of course." Edward scoffed, "I don't." Rosalie and I looked at him, then to each other. Rosalie rolled her eyes, "Of course _you_ wouldn't. You don't understand." Edward scoffed, "I see things a bit more clearly than you think, Rosalie." I reread Rosalie's note. I huffed thinking about it now from a clearer perspective. Tanya enjoyed challenges. "No, Edward, I think she's right."

He looked at me, "Bella, I would have….." I shook my head quickly. I tapped my ear, so he wouldn't say anything else. "She's gone. Kate and Esme just took her out." I sighed, happy that I could talk freely, "Oh. Well, I do think Rosalie's right. That Tanya did do that on purpose." "And, as I was trying to say, I would have heard it." Rosalie folded her arms, "Then why didn't you?" This was one of the few times I've seen Edward at a loss for words.

Rosalie chuckled, "I think what Tanya was doing was to put you in a predicament to see Bella's reactions. To act as she always does. Bleed out her heart to you and, like you always do, give her a gentlemanly kiss right as Bella is coming into the house." Edward's brow furrowed, "Rosalie?" he said with a chuckle, "that's ….." "Sounds about right," I said before he could say anything else.

He looked back at me, "You agree with that?" My eyes turned on him and I stood, "Edward, Tanya is a very confident woman, according to Kate. She wanted to see if and how much she can get to me. You may hear every mind around you, but you don't know how every mind works." "And honestly," Rosalie interjected, "you don't know how a woman, especially a jealous woman's mind works." Edward shook his head, "You make this seem like a war." Rosalie and I looked at each other. She folded her arms, "It is, ya dope!"

Edward fell onto the bed. "Jealous?" I asked. Rosalie smirked, "I saw it on her face the second you said the word 'fiancée.' You have no idea how long Tanya has tried to get Edward. But as he said," she looked at him mockingly, "he prefers brunettes." He groaned and I felt better. I don't know if it was knowing Tanya's plan or the fact that Rosalie was explaining it to us, I was feeling better. "So, don't be mad at him. He was setup pretty badly." He stood in protest, "It wasn't that bad!" Rosalie's eyebrows rose, "Considering you can hear minds and you didn't see that coming, yes you were." I tried to stifle my laugh.

Rosalie leaned against one of the bed poles, "So now, Bella what are you going to do about it?" I looked at her. I didn't know how to play this game among women. "Rosalie, she wouldn't do anything like that." Edward held my waist and pulled me to his side. "What can I do?" I asked. Edward stepped away from me and I ignored him. Rosalie was gone for a moment. She walked out of the closet holding a revealing dress. She held it up to me, "This could work." It was a leather dress, with a high collar. My eyes widened at Rosalie's selection. "And where am I going to where this?"

She smiled, "Out to dinner." She threw the dress onto the bed and was gone again. I picked up the dress and I got goosebumps just from looking at it. It was that intimidating. Rosalie was back, holding an ensemble for Edward, "Go to my room and get dressed. Alice, could you come here?" Alice was in the room before Rosalie could complete the sentence, "Edward, go!"

She pulled on his arm and Rosalie pushed him of the room, shutting the door. "Basically I was thinking of how you can get back at Tanya," Rosalie beamed. I swallowed loudly. Rosalie laughed, "You don't want Tanya to think that she could get to you so easily. She saw you getting jealous, so now, it's time for payback." I gawked at her. Was this the same Rosalie that was silent to me all these months? She smirked at me, "Bella, I live for moments like these. Ask Alice. When it comes to revenge, I am the best."

"Oh," was all I could say. Alice ran the shower, "Bella, it'll be fun. Trust me." I took my shower. In the bathroom, Alice and Rosalie began to work on transforming me into someone who could make Tanya jealous. Rosalie did my hair as Alice did my makeup. Rosalie got the dress and helped me step into it. Alice selected some dangerous looking ankle boots. The heels weren't that tall, but they felt unstable to me.

I looked in the mirror and couldn't believe it was me. I looked like a completely different person; actually statuesque. The black dress clung to my body, my lips were red and my hair was perfectly done, as it hung down my shoulders. Alice held my hand as we walked downstairs. Rosalie had a long coat over her arm as she walked ahead us. Alice fussed with my hair as we came down the stairs. "Don't you worry, Bella. Once you do this, you're going to see how much fun revenge is going to be."

Edward came out of Alice's room, wearing dark jeans, a deep red shirt and black leather shoes. Rosalie handed him my coat and she stared at him. He looked at her mockingly, "This isn't a game, Rose." She smiled, "You still don't get it." "And what's the prize, I wonder?" he scoffed. Rosalie patted his shoulder, "Haven't you figured it out?"

Edward's eyes widened as he looked at me. Alice made sure I didn't fall as we walked. Edward came over to me and held my waist. He was speechless. Rosalie and Alice went down the stairs, both of them smiling and giggling. Edward didn't stop staring at me, "You look so… sexy." I blushed, "Right." The way he looked at me was the exact same way he did when he saw me in my prom gown. Edward and I walked down the stairs. Alice and Rosalie weren't in sight, but Tanya and her sisters were.

I realized the appeal as she looked at me, with her eyes wide. Edward helped me into me coat, "I think I know where I want to take you." Eleazar came into the house with Emmett. "Bella, you look beautiful," Eleazar said. Emmett didn't say anything. Rosalie pulled him to the couch. He buckled for a moment before she pushed him to sit down. Edward took my hand, "Good night." He and I walked out to the garage. I was expecting to go in his Volvo, but the car alarm from his Aston Martin chirped.

Rosalie was right; that was so great. Tanya looked completely shocked. I never thought I would make an immortal jealous. Getting Tanya back was so much fun.


	8. Intense

Chapter 8 – Intense

Edward watched me throughout dinner. We had dinner at Il Terrazzo Carmine in Seattle. His eyes drifted over my body as I sat at our table. My head turned to see other men avert their eyes when I glanced at them. Was I that pretty? "Bella, you really didn't have to do this," he gestured at the dress. I smiled and rested my fork down over my dessert, "It was fun. I've never done anything like that before." Edward smiled, "And believe me, you do look sexy in that dress." I looked away, trying not to blush, "You're just saying that." He held my hand across the table, "Because it's true."

He paid for dinner and then we walked in the city. I was hesitant to walk in the snow with heels on. "Don't worry, I won't let you fall." Edward kept his arm around me to ensure his promise. The snow was still thick on the ground. The coat Rosalie gave me kept my legs warm. The city was still lit with Christmas lights and displays. The streets were still busy with shoppers going to the end of year sales. "Would you like to get something?" he asked. I caught me looking at a jewelry display case in one of the windows. "No thanks. Your Christmas gifts will last me until next Christmas." "Hmm, just till next Christmas. That won't do." My head turned to look at him, "Oh don't worry. I still have a birthday coming up and I believe you may try to get me a wedding present."

The mention of a wedding made me feel weak. I was getting married! Edward took my hand and kissed my ring through the glove. He then pressed his lips to mine. My lips yielded to his as they always did. The only thing I looked forward to was to be like him. Being married wouldn't be that bad, only if you marry the right person. I was already considered family, now; all I needed was the name. Edward pulled away, "We should get home."

It was getting later and colder, so he insisted. I did want to get off my feet. These shoes were killing me. The car flew down the dark road. Unbelievably, Edward was going even faster. The roads were so dark, that I couldn't tell how fast we were really going. I didn't even want to know how fast we were going, so I kept my eyes away from the speedometer.

"Bella, are you sure you want to get married?" I looked at Edward and he was staring back at me. My head leaned to the side, "If I wasn't sure, then I wouldn't have said 'yes.' Besides, if you felt I wasn't ready, why did you ask?" Edward laughed lightly, "I've wanted to ask for from the moment I realized I loved you. And, having you stay with us, it gave me a small insight on how life would be like if you lived with us." "Hence, the closet," I added. Edward's overstocked closet with clothes for me only added to his excitement.

He shook his head, "I guess so. That my room became our room." "And you don't mind having me as a roommate?" He laughed out loud, "Sharing my room is only one thing. To share a life with you is so much more." I moved closer to him, leaning my head on his shoulder, "I know I want to spend my life with you. But did you promise to change me as an incentive?"

I didn't forget that part of the proposal. Edward knew I wasn't a person crazy about marriage. Did he say he would change me to make the offer more tempting? He lightly kissed my temple, "I know you want that and I want you to be happy. For me, I want you to stay human, but I want you to be happy. Besides, you'll be stronger than Emmett. You can beat him up yourself." I smiled at the thought, "Yes, then I can throw him into the river myself." "Oh no, only I can do that." I scoffed, "I thought you wanted me to be happy. Wouldn't it be more fun if we did it together?" Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder, "Very much."

The hum of the engine was soothing. Edward played Claire de Lune and the melody was making me sleepy. I fought with my eyelids and loss. My eyes closed for what seemed like a short moment when Edward kissed my hair, "I should get you to bed."

He helped me out of the car and we walked into the house. I blinked several times to drive away the sleep. Some of the others were in the living room. "How was dinner?" Carmen asked. She was sitting with Eleazar and Jasper. I smiled, "Great. How were your board games?" Turned around to lean against the back of the couch, "Warning to you. Don't play Monopoly with Emmett and Jasper. They cheat." I nodded once, "Learned that the hard way. I should have warned you."

Jasper leaned his head back and his gold eyes looked at me, "Bella, would you like to play?" My head dropped, "No way." Edward took my coat and hung it in the closet, "I want to get her to bed. Good night." Jasper shook his head, "She's not a baby, Edward." Edward took one step toward Jasper and I held onto his arm. Eleazar cleared his throat, "Edward, we actually wanted to go play baseball."

Before Edward could object, I answered for him, "He'll meet you there." He looked at me and shook his head. "Go and have fun," was all I said. He pulled me up the stairs before another word was spoken. We were on the second floor, "I don't think I can get into trouble while I'm asleep." He sighed and held my cheek, "But I was away from you this morning." I quickly kissed his hand, "And we just had dinner together. Then you can make it up to me in the morning."

He smiled, "What if I don't want to go?" I sighed and stepped closer to him, "Just go and have some real fun." He smirked, "I was thinking of something else you and I can do for some real fun, as you put it." I looked at him, wondering what he was thinking. "What?" He smiled, "The stars. We could go look for them." "That sounds wonderful," I thought, "but didn't Jasper say we would have to go up into the mountains." He made a face, "That's true. I don't want you to get sick."

He pressed his lips to mine, "Then I guess we can do it another time. I'll just have to endure a night of games." Edward's arms were wrapped around me. After pushing him out the room, I went to bed. Alice offered to keep an eye on me to keep him sane. "Thank you, Alice." She winked at me. After everyone left, the house was so quiet. It was strange. The Cullens' house was always filled with people. It was kind of scary. The house was nestled in the dark forest, away from town. I tried to ignore the surrounding darkness by playing my birthday CD. My lullaby was soothing, but it was nothing compared to when Edward hummed it for me.

I did want Edward to get out of the house with his family, but part of me that didn't want Edward to leave. I knew Tanya was going to be at the game. Would she try to convince Edward that marrying me was a bad idea? She was one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen. It really makes me wonder how Edward doesn't find her desirable. I was so plain compared to her. To think about the thoughts that went through Tanya's mind when she sees me with Edward made me shudder. The human that ruined her Christmas and stole Edward from her. But Edward was never hers, not from a lack of trying.

The human that looked hideous compared to Edward. My lullaby changed into Esme's Favorite. The melody was calming enough to soothe me. I pushed away these thoughts and stored them for tomorrow. When I blinked one more time and my eyes didn't open.

My dreams tonight were so vivid. Edward and Tanya were standing in the middle of his meadow. Both of them glowing in the sun. The facets sparkling on their skin made them look perfect together. Edward smiled his breath-taking smile. But he wasn't smiling at me. He was looking at Tanya. Her gold hair was almost angelic in the bright sunlight. He held her face, "You are so beautiful." Tears began to fall down my face as he held her in his arms.

I tried to muffle my cries, but he heard me. Edward looked up at me, with Tanya still in his arms. She glanced at me and pressed her fingers tighter around Edward's waist. "I'm sorry," was all he said. He looked down at her and my vision blurred as more tears filled my eyes.

The dream blurred away and the scene melted into darkness. It wasn't the tears making the dream fade, I woke me up. The room was so dark. Sitting up in the darkness, I didn't know how late it was. A cold tear fell down my face to the point of my chin. The dream had shaken me up. Fingers brushed my face, "Bella?"

His voice came out of the darkness, "What's wrong?" I blinked, not completely able to see his face. I shook my head, "I was crying in my dream." Another tear fell and he caught it, "What was it about?" I shook my head, "I don't really remember." My voice was a bit shaken. I didn't want to think about it. I couldn't ignore the image the dream left in my head. Tanya fit with Edward. Why did he love me?

Edward pressed his lips to my hair, then to my lips. As my lips molded to his, another tear fell, touching both of our lips. He ended the kiss, tasting the tear on his lips, "What can I do?" I stared at him for a long moment. The dream really unnerved me. Why did he want me and not her? There was one thing I wanted, that I needed, one thing that could answer that question. I moved myself closer to him, took one of his arms and laid on his chest. His breath came and went as he held me. Edward's fingers crept up and pulled my hair back. He didn't speak, he just held me while I slept. It was all I needed and wanted.

The morning broke in the sky. On those rare occasions, the sun was shining outside. The sunlight came through the window and the facets appeared on Edward's skin. My dream didn't capture him properly. He smiled at me, "Are you feeling better?" My fingers gently touched the facets on his face, "Much better." I woke up in Edward's arms. My ring showed rainbows like his skin. The ring was a simple reminder that Edward loved me.

I hugged myself closer to him. "What did you want to do today?" Sighing, I looked up at him, "This." He chuckled, "Whatever you want." His fingers played with mine, until they caught my ring. His fingers twisted it back and forth. Both of us were silent as a knock came on the door. Edward didn't move an inch, "Not today, Alice." He kissed my cheek, "This was a good idea. A day just to ourselves."

He held me closer. The quilt was tucked around us. Edward hummed my lullaby as I rested on his chest. Soon, I fell back to sleep in his arms. When I woke up again, it was the early afternoon. "Did you get any sleep last night? I knew I shouldn't have left." I chuckled, "I did. I'm just very relaxed when I'm in bed with you." The images of my nightmare were almost gone form my mind. Seeing the diamonds on his skin brought back the last image. Edward held up a remote and a movie began to play. The two of us remained in bed, in each other's arms. We laughed, talked and stayed in bed all day. Edward didn't allow anyone to come into the room. He said he didn't want us to be disturbed.

Hours passed as the movies played. The sun was beginning to set. I went into the bathroom to fix my disheveled hair. There was no point though. The day was gone. My hair was in a ponytail as I looked into the mirror. "Edward, do you ever use this?" He came into the room, "Never, actually." In Edward's bathroom was a large hot tub. He held my waist, "Do you want to use it?" I leaned back against him, "With the risk of me drowning? You'd let go in there alone," I said in mock horror. He smiled, "Ok, then I have an idea."

He turned on the hot water tap, not touching the cold water. I looked at him in confusion, "I get in first and cool the water, then you can join me." My mouth fell open in shock. Was he actually suggesting we bathe together? This was something he never would allow. The physical aspect of our relationship was very, very limit. He smiled at me, "It'll be fun." I still couldn't speak. Edward never allowed something like this and it was even more shocking that he was suggesting it, "It does sound like fun."

In the bedroom, Edward pulled out two swimsuits. What did Alice put in there? I never looked through the clothes and I was glad I didn't. I changed into the bathing suit in the bedroom. From the bathroom, I could hear the water from the bathroom. Peeking in, Edward was already in the hot tub. My lip trembled as I saw his bare chest. The planes of his chest were perfectly chiseled. Edward was shaking his head, "Bella, I can hear you." Before I could straighten up, Edward was opening the door. He looked down at me in my swimsuit, "Are you going to make me wait any longer?"

He lifted me in his arms and sat us in the water. The water was perfectly warm being next to Edward. Edward moved his hand under the water and the jets came on, making the calm surface of the water bubble. Spurts of water was hitting my face, making me smile. I was sitting in a hot tub with Edward. Maybe living with him wouldn't be that bad. Edward tilted my face up so he could kiss me. His thumb brushed away the drop of water on my face. The water from his hands dripped down my body, making my shiver.

He pulled me closer, his hand moving underneath the surface and down my body. His fingers trailed along my skin. Even in the warm water, his fingers were still cool to the touch. His fingers grazed down my stomach, my hip, down my thigh to my knee. Moving so quickly that the water was barely disturbed, Edward moved my leg. I was sitting on him, our chests pressed together. He brushed my face and pressed his lips to mine.

My blood pulsed through my body. I was cold against him, but I was getting warmer. Edward's hands moved up and down my body. His fingers pressed into my skin, holding me to him. His hard, cool lips moved down my neck up to my ear. He made the movement so smoothly, that my breath staggered. I was feeling hotter from every touch. The heat in my body was centering at one point. I've had these feelings before, but never this intense.

Edward and I have never been this intimate before. His lips moved back to mine. The water was getting cooler, but my skin was getting hotter. My legs tightened against his body, trying to contain these new, strong emotions. Edward's were strong while he held me. He kissed along my neck, down my shoulder, then to my lips again. Being against Edward, I felt him. Was I ready to be with Edward? My eyes widened as I felt his body against mine. The growing center point within me crazed his intimate touch more than anything. It was enough to make me explode.

Edward suddenly groaned and ended the kiss. I sighed deeply, moving away from him. The two of us sat on the opposite sides of the tub, not touching each other. He looked at me, breathing heavily, "I'm sorry." My body trembled, "Don't be." He grimaced, "I should get you something to eat." I nodded. The heat within me was fading away, leaving only disappointment. The fire was gone, leaving the feeling of the cold water. Edward got out of the water, "What would you like?" "Chocolate ice cream," I answered quickly. Edward looked at me with a perplexed look, "Isn't it a bit cold for that?" I smiled nervously, "It's never too cold for chocolate ice cream."

He left the bathroom. After turning back on the hot water, I sank underneath the surface. The warm water surrounded me and I could hear my heart racing. I knew what I wanted, but I knew he would never succumb to that. The center point was almost pulsating with anticipation. I wanted Edward badly. My lungs were crying out for fresh air. I sat up, breathing deeply. The rush of air was almost dizzying. My skin still felt hot as the blood still pulsed through my veins.

I got out of the tub and ran the hot water in the shower. The hot water helped, but my blood still ran fast. I stepped out and took off my swimsuit. The mirror mounted on the wall was covered with steamy fog. I brushed it away and looked at myself. Beads of water fell down my skin. Was it too much for him too? Edward wanted me, I knew that. I felt it and I wanted him. After wrapping a towel around myself, I tiptoed into the closet.

Looking through the clothes, I pulled out a pair of black track pants and a tank top. I needed lose clothes on right now. I walked back and forth, wanting to use up my sudden burst of energy. My goodness, I've never felt anything like this. The pacing didn't help. I needed something else to do. Anything to distract me from the thoughts that were racing through my mind. His lips on my skin and feeling his body hard against mine.

I Jumped on the bed and flipped through the channels. I nervously bit on my fingertips. Edward was gone longer than usual. He was back with a bowl of ice cream, "Sorry, Emmett needed my help." He didn't look at me as he handed me the bowl and his skin grazed mine. It was much colder than usual. He went running. He was as affected by that as I was. It was true, in some way, Edward was human.


	9. Another Gift

Chapter 9 – Another Gift

New Years was almost here and Alice was planning something. The Denali sisters were still here and Tanya was still silent towards me. Edward and I were a bit distant with each other for a day. The hot tub was a lot and I was afraid of what I may do if he even kissed me. These new emotions were making me crazy. I felt embarrassed to be around Jasper; even though I'm sure he could put a name to what I was feeling.

Tanya's indifference was starting to get to Edward. "I'm going to talk to her. She's going to have to respect the fact that I'm marrying you." Edward and I were driving back to the house after spending the day in Canada. "Edward, isn't she your family too?" He sneered, "Not when she treats you this way. Even Rosalie is being nicer to you." I huffed, "Because of what's going on. She sees this whole thing as entertainment." The thought of Rosalie sitting on the couch eating popcorn while watching this whole escapade ran through my mind. But he was right. Rosalie was being nicer to me.

Edward took my hand and kissed my palm, "I'm sorry. I wanted this Christmas to be perfect for you. You've had to deal with Tanya's jealousy. It's not fair to you." I took my hand from him and held his face, "This Christmas _is_ perfect. I got to be with you and a beautiful engagement. I'm actually getting along with Rosalie, which is proof of Christmas miracles." He laughed, "At least you're enjoying yourself." My head fell to the side, "This is our first Christmas and I'll never forget it."

We were almost at the house. "If you want, we could go to Charlie's house for the rest of the time. We don't have to stay with my family." I shook my head, "Absolutely not. I'm having fun with your family, who is now my family." He looked at me and then turned his eyes back to the road. He took my hand again and intertwined our fingers. The car pulled into the garage, but he didn't get out. Edward looked at the door and sighed, "This is over the line."

He jumped out of the car, "Edward!" He looked back at me, "What is it?" My door was open and he brushed my cheek with the back of his hand, "It's a surprise, but…." I held up one hand, "Let's go through your window then." I was on his back in seconds and Edward sprinted up the side of the house. In his room, Alice was coming out of the closet, "Thank you for not giving it away."

She was holding a long garment bag, "This will look amazing on you." She unzipped the bag and my heart stopped. "Absolutely not!" It was a long red dress, with a very high slit. "Could you at least try it on and let Edward decide," Alice pushed. "Alice, she said …" I held Edward's hand, "That's fair. I can live with that."

Alice pulled me into the closet and I tried on her outrageous selection. The slit was higher than I thought. It was at the top of my thigh. The back of the dress was only two thin straps that crossed over each other. She pulled out a pair of high heeled shoes. I was afraid to look at myself in the mirror. The dress was tight on my body and when I took one step; my entire leg stepped out of the slit.

"Edward?" He came into the closet and I was afraid to face him. "Bella," he made me face him. He looked at me for a long moment, "You look beautiful." The blush began to color my skin as he pulled me closer, "But you don't have to wear this tonight. Another night would be just fine." I smacked him in his chest. Being against him wasn't helping me right now. He turned away from me, "Alice, this is a bit much." She nodded, "Fine! What about this one?" She pulled out a more reasonable dress. I thought it was until I saw the back of it; there wasn't one. The hemline was shorter, but the dress wasn't as intimidating. It was midnight blue, Edward's favorite color on me.

I tried on this selection and it was better. The hemline was just above my knees. The dress was form fitting as well and the front of the dress went up to my neck line. The backless look was never something I tried before. Edward saw the dress, his eyes widening, clearly showing he preferred it. The red dress was beautiful, but he loved me in blue. I was starting to think he liked me in shorter dresses. Alice smiled, "I knew he would like this one."

She sat me down on the bed to do my hair, "Alice, I could do it myself." She sighed as she kept on pulling at my hair. "I know, not while I'm staying here." She turned on the news. The police were searching for a young man named Riley who went missing in Seattle. Judging by his picture, he was a few years older than me. I hoped they would find him soon.

Alice was done with my hair. Edward silently appraised me. He pulled me against his body and pressed his lips to mine. His arms tightened, lifting me off the floor. This week Edward was pushing the limits of our physical relationship much further than he ever allowed. I knew he would stop before things got too far, but I wanted us to go further. I wanted him. He took my hand and we walked downstairs. Esme and Carlisle were at the top of the stairs on the second floor. Both of them were smiling. Esme took Edward's hand and Carlisle covered my eyes, guiding me down the stairs. I focused on Edward's hand as it was locked around mine.

Carlisle took his hands off my eyes as everyone yelled, "Surprise!" Everyone was in the living room, dressed up. Edward leaned closer to me, "It's an engagement party." I feigned a smile. Alice did the same thing at my birthday, but this time I wasn't tipped off earlier. Irina and Laurent were back, standing with Kate, Carmen and Eleazar. Edward and I walked down the stairs to endure our party.

Emmett held me in a tight hug and punched Edward in the shoulder. Everyone hugged me, except Tanya and Laurent. For obvious reasons, Edward didn't let him near me. When I saw Tanya, my stomach twisted. She was wearing a red strapless mini dress. The red matched the strawberry tint of her hair, which she wore in curls. Some of her hair hid her part of face, making her look mysterious. In any other place, she would have been the center of attention. It is such a good thing I didn't wear that red dress.

Edward stayed close to me, always watching Laurent. I looked over Rosalie's shoulder as Edward hugged Tanya. She looked straight at me over his shoulder. Rosalie looked back to their embrace. "Do let her see you getting jealous," Rosalie whispered to me. Her voice was very low, hoping that Tanya wouldn't hear. Emmett was talking loudly with Eleazar, so Tanya may not have heard.

Edward moved out of the hug, as Tanya was turning her face towards him. She was going to kiss him, but he avoided it. He came over to me and nodded slightly to Rosalie. She nodded once in return. Their lips moved quickly, making no sound to my weak ears. I wonder how Tanya would be when I was one of them. Would she envy me even more? I would be more beautiful and Edward's wife.

Tanya turned her back to me and spoke with Irina and Laurent. Edward and I spoke with Alice as she went on and on drilling me on wedding details. Alice sounded like she wanted to invite the whole town. Alice was beaming. I leaned closer to Edward, "In a few months, remind me to throw Alice in the river." He snickered, "Of course," and he kissed my temple. Irina came over to speak to us. She asked questions about the wedding along with Alice, "Do you know where you want to have the wedding?" Edward glanced at me, "Somewhere intimate. It's _not_ going to be a big wedding." He added that for Alice's benefit. I nodded, "Exactly." Alice sighed. Her eyes looked around the room, "What about here? The ceremony could be in here and the reception in the back." Edward and I shared a glance and I smiled, "It's a good idea." The Cullen home was beautiful and the perfect setting for a small wedding.

More ideas were discussed. There was one thing I knew I wanted. "Alice, will you be my maid of honor?" She gasped and covered her mouth, bouncing in place for a moment, "Yes!" She hugged me and Edward. Suddenly Edward's arm around me tightened. He turned his face towards me, but his eyes were looking out the corner of his eye. I looked up at him, touching his face. He was so tense. A cloud of calm came over me. Jasper's eyes were fixed on Edward. "Thank you," I mouthed to him and he nodded once.

Edward wrapped both his arms, holding me to him and went back to speaking to Irina. What changed his mood so suddenly? "Kate told me about how you and Bella met, from Bella's point of view. You scared her so much," Irina giggled. "Not that much," I protested. Edward smiled, "I can be intimidating when I want to be. But when I came to Alaska, all I saw was her." He quickly kissed my hair, "I didn't know why. I just had to know her." He looked at me again, "Alice saw it and I stupidly tried to fight it." Alice shook her head, "You lasted longer than I thought. The vision was blurring."

That time when Edward tried to ignore me was so painful for him, but soon he couldn't do it anymore. He smiled, "I did try, but the feelings were already there. I was falling in love. Bella confounded me. Now, I'm going to spend eternity with her, trying to figure her out." He looked at me, "I love you." "I love you too." Irina smiled, "Well, I can't wait for Bella to be one of us. You must come visit us in Alaska. You would love it." I made a face, "I'm not a big fan of snow. Actually, I was thinking about that. What do you do during the year when the sun doesn't set?" Irina shrugged, "That's a different part of Alaska, further north. But our house is pretty far from others. When the Cullens stayed with us, Edward was a great help, letting us know when someone was near."

Alice looked at her watch, "It's almost time." It was nearly midnight. Edward still held me to his chest, his eyes still fixed on my face. "What are you staring at?" I asked. He smiled, "The reason for my existence." Leaning my head on his chest, he kissed my hair. Everyone started the countdown, but Edward just stared at me.

"Happy New Year!" Edward kissed me as it was tradition. This was our first new year together and we would have many more to celebrate. Esme and Carlisle talked to us. Esme thought having the wedding at their house was perfect. She was so happy that we were getting married.

"Alice, is everything clear tonight?" Carlisle asked. She and Jasper came over, "Yes, we don't have to go anywhere." Carlisle took Esme's hand, "Then let's see our gift." Edward went to get my coat out of the closet; we were going outside. After putting on my coat, Edward took me into his arms and sprinted outside. He scaled the house and we were on the roof. There were no clouds in the sky. The stars were twinkling brighter than I've ever seen them in Forks. This was the perfect start to a new year.

Carlisle held the chart from the star registry. He found the stars and pointed them out, naming each on. "There's yours, Jasper. And yours, Esme."

"I have one more gift for you." I looked at Edward and he whispered in my ear, "An early wedding gift." He pointed out the star next to his, "That one is yours." I looked at him and he handed me a letter. Edward had a star named after me. Inside the letter, there was another piece of paper. I couldn't make out what was written clearly, but I knew it was written by Edward. The wind blew strongly and I shivered. He took me inside quickly. I sat on the bed to read his note, while Edward put my coat away;

I had the star named for you, so that you and I can be together forever in the heavens. If anything happens to either of us, we promise to each other that we meet at our stars, so we will be together again.

I started to cry. This was singly the most beautiful present I have ever received in my life. Edward brushed my face, "Do you promise?" I nodded, "I promise. I love it." He kissed me again, his hands grazing down my body. "You look so beautiful," he said against my lips. "And you look so handsome." He leaned me back on the bed, holding himself so that I wouldn't feel any of his weight. His hands were cold, but I didn't care. Cold as ice, his tongue moved along my lower lip, before he kissed me again. My pulsed race as Edward kissed me.


	10. The Prize

Chapter 10 – The Prize

TPOV

"This is getting out of hand." My sister was berating me. Kate and I went hunting after looking at the stars. She looked at me, "You tried to kiss him in front of Bella!" "I did not," I answered scathingly. Kate groaned, "Tanya Lillianna Petroveen, I know you. Your pride is hurt." She said my name in our old European accent. I stood in protest, "You don't know what you're talking about." She huffed and folded her arms, "Oh, I don't. What about your little fiasco of having Edward kiss you right when Bella and I came in?"

I scoffed, "He always kisses me on the cheek." Kate threw up her arms in exasperation. She paced back and forth for a moment, "You've wanted Edward for more than 50 years. You always think about how you're going to win his heart. You had a plan, you always have a plan and they all fail." We stared at each other. I hate it when Kate sees right through me. "Now," she continued, "you see him with Bella and you can't take it. He loves her. You're only making a fool of yourself. Tanya, I love you, so I say this in the spirit of sisterhood; let him go."

It hurt to have my emotions lay bare in front of me. "The amount of energy you put into trying to get Edward, you could be looking for the one you're _supposed_ to be with." Kate stared me down. How I hated to admit she was right? I've wanted Edward for so long. I sat down in defeat.

He was so different that I've ever seen him. He was happier. The happiest I've ever seen him. Kate hugged my shoulders, "I know it hurts. And it's hard. You and I are the only ones without mates. Imagine how Edward felt. I see the change in him and I know you do too." "I do," I whispered, hating to admit it out loud. "He's never looked at me or anyone like the way he looks at her. Will anyone look at me like that?"

Kate rested her head on my shoulder, "One day. Maybe, like Edward, they haven't been born yet." I chuckled forcefully, "Great. Breaking in virgins. That's always fun." She laughed and I joined her. "They're coming, Tanya. We have to be patient. Being what we are, we have unlimited amounts of patience." We looked at each other, "Thanks, Kate, but mine is wearing thin." She nodded, "I know. Bow out with grace and let's go home."

I sighed in disgust, "Not my style." She huffed and nudged my arm. I smiled at her, "But I will for you." Kate and I stayed out in the woods, looking at the stars. They were beautiful here, but not as bright as they were at home. Home.

BPOV

Charlie was coming home in three days and the Denali Clan was leaving. On the morning of their departure, Edward and I stayed in his room. While lying in bed, he held me close. His fingers were moving up and down my arm. His fingertip moved to graze the skin of my stomach and I flinched. Edward arched an eyebrow from my reaction. He moved his fingertips along my ribcage, "Stop it!" I batted his hand away and he smiled as he tickled along my arm, "Stop it!"

I tried to get away from him, but he held me, still tickling down my arms. I tried to push him away, but he was too strong. I couldn't contain my laughter as I was helplessly being held. Edward held me to his body, wrapping one arm around my waist and the other, gently around my neck. He kissed down my neck, making me laugh, "Stop!" He chuckled at my pathetic pleas. He kissed me again and again, making me snicker. I tried to get out of his hold, but he wouldn't let me.

He pulled the covers over us, as he kept me pinned. Once again, he held his weight as he kissed my neck. I kicked one of my legs, trying to push him away, but he just caught it with one hand. He moved his hand along the skin of the back of my knee, making me laugh harder. I grabbed at a pillow, hitting him in the head, "Stop!" He leered at me, "That's it!"

He moved his lips to my neck and kissed me harder. I tried not to scream with laughter but it was difficult. There was a knock on the door. Edward groaned, "Go away!" His arms tightened around me, holding me closer so I couldn't get away. He fingers grazed along my back, making me laugh. I turned over in his arms, looking away from him as I tried to reach for another pillow. He knocked them off the bed, "Not this time!" The bed sheet somehow drifted over us, leaving the tow of us in an over cast of light yellow. My head got out from under the bed sheet and the air was comforting to my lungs.

Edward started kissing me on my stomach, making me laugh even more. I tried to push him away, but it was useless. He was much, much stronger than me. My head bobbed off the edge of the bed. The bedroom door opened and Rosalie stood there. He still was kissing my stomach. It was hard, but I found my voice, "Edward, stop. Rosalie's right here." He took the sheet off his head, "Sorry, Rose. We'll be right there."

Rosalie stared at us, not saying a word. She shut the door and the both of us laughed. He looked down at me, "Now, where were we?" He pretended to think for a moment, "Oh, I remember." He pulled me across the bed and kissed my stomach up to my ribcage, making me laugh again. "Stop it!" I pushed him away.

He finally let me up, still laughing himself. He leapt out of bed, not before giving me a quick kiss on the lips. He looked back at me, "This isn't over." I sat up, "Oh, yes it is. You want to make your family sick." He looked back at me, but I sprinted to the bathroom, locking the door. I knew that did nothing, but it was the best I could do.

After dressing, Edward flung me over his shoulder and walked out the door. "Put me down!" He let me down on my feet and took my hand. No one looked at us as we came downstairs. Emmett glanced at up and made a face. Edward and I walked past him and Edward punched him in the gut. Emmett doubled over and gasped. Emmett began to growl. "Emmett, do you enjoy swimming that much?" Edward asked as we stood by Kate and Irina.

The Denali Clan was departing. When it came to saying goodbye to Tanya, she half hugged Edward, then looked at me. She half smiled and held out her hand, "It was lovely to meet you Bella." I smiled, taking her hand, "It was great getting to you, too." She glanced at Edward, "I hope to see you soon." She glanced at me, "The both of you." She turned and left with the rest of her coven.

Esme and Carlisle watched as they drove off. Alice was looking through several magazines. I caught a glimpse of one of the covers and there was a picture of a bride. Alice was already planning the wedding. Neither of us officially asked her to plan the wedding, but I knew Edward wouldn't mind. And it would make things easier for me. Esme sat with her, while Carlisle sat in an armchair, taking up a book. Rosalie was leaning on Emmett, while he played Jasper in chess. Their games were so intense and complicated, as they took up four chess boards. I began reading Othello, while Edward sat quietly with me. It was funny how the atmosphere changed so quickly.

It was tense and now everything was calm. Tanya was actually gracious as she left. Maybe she wasn't as bad I feared she was. Edward declared he loved only me and that he was happy that we were going to spend eternity together. Edward did say he wanted for himself. I forgot the book in my hands and looked out the window. I wondered what other human experiences would he want me to have? My mind wondered to the hot tub. We were so close, pushing both of our boundaries. My skin felt like it was on fire.

I wanted to experience that again, only with Edward. Would I lose that once I was changed? My senses are much duller, but I never felt more alive. If he was willing to agree, could Edward and I go all the way? He was as effected as I was. When Edward left, he was gone for a long time, compared to how fast he usually is. He went running. How was it for him?

Thinking about how he held me close proved something; Edward wanted me. He wanted me as much as I wanted him. He said that he waited a long time for me. Edward was the only one in his family without someone. Now I was here. Esme told me how much Edward had changed since he met me. Both of us were irreversibly changed by each other.

His breath tickled my skin, "Are you all right?" I nodded, "I'm fine." My book was lying in my lap. He took the book and kissed my hair. Alice threw a magazine in my lap, "What do you think of that cake?" Edward and I looked at each other. This was going to be a long process. "Alice, why don't you decide? You're the wedding planner." She threw herself at Edward, hugging his neck, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I watched after her when she went back to sit with Esme, "You made our lives easier." He chuckled, "That's what I'm supposed to do for you."

Tomorrow, I was going home and Edward wasn't happy about it. My bag was sitting on the bed as I got my clothes together. "Why don't you stay for the rest of the week?" I smiled, while putting a shirt in my bag, "That won't be enough for you." He pulled me down, lying with me, "You're right. I should have gone with my first instinct." I raised an eyebrow, "Which is?" His eyes danced as he looked at me, "Driving to Las Vegas on Christmas and get married there."

I looked at him in disbelief, "What? Are you serious?" "Very serious. I just want us to be together." My lips touched his lightly, "Soon, we will be." He sighed and laid his ear to my chest, "Not soon enough." Edward didn't release me as he listened to my heartbeat. He turned his face and touched his lips to my chest, right above my heart. I gasped from his touch. He kissed up my neck, to my cheek, to my lips. Edward kept me close, pulling a blanket over us. My heart sprinted in my chest as he kissed me.

He hitched my leg over his hip. My skin was starting to burn again. He kissed down my neck. I had to know, but I couldn't find my voice. "Edward?" He pressed his lips to mine, "Yes?" We stared at each other. "Why are you doing all this?" He looked at me, "Because I want you. Since you said you'd marry me, I've been trying to control myself. I'm doing this to see how far I can go with you before it becomes too much."

I nodded, "Is that why you went running?" He looked at me, almost embarrassed, "I didn't." I looked at him scathingly, "Yes, you did," I said matter of factly, "When you came back, your skin was colder." Edward was silent for a moment. He moved away from me, "You caught me. It was a bit much for me. The urges that were coming over me were overwhelming. What I wanted, the way you felt, I had to stop." I turned onto my side, looking away from him, "I know what you mean."

His arm fell over my body, "What do you mean?" He pulled me back into his chest, "My heart was racing, my skin was getting hot and, as for the urges," I blushed, "well, I don't want to start about that." His arm tightened and I rolled over, until I was on his chest, "What?" I bit my lip, "Well, me being on you like this isn't helping. I want you too."

My blood was pulsing at the center point in my body again. I knew what I wanted and he wanted the same. His fingers pressed into skin again, just holding me. Edward brushed my hair back, "Could we ever….?" Edward sighed and brushed his hands down my neck. His palm rested on my pulse, "Not until you're….." "Could we try?" I had to know. I didn't want to lose any of this. He motioned to sit up, "What? With you still human?" I nodded, "I was thinking about it and it's something I would like before I'm changed; a human experience. I want to be with you before I'm changed." Edward and negotiated this all night. We couldn't reach a compromise, but we will soon.


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

Alice drove me home. Edward tried to delay me leaving, but I reminded him that we still had two weeks off from school and he spends every night in my room. Unfortunately, we couldn't be uninhibited like we were in his house. I would miss that most of all. Staying up late and talking and laying in bed together without worrying about Charlie checking on me; I would miss that. I may ask Alice for more sleepovers. The thought of living together with Edward was a thought that was coming to mind a lot.

Charlie opened the door for me, "How was your Christmas, ki….?" I was putting my bag down, when he stopped mid-sentence. His eyes were wide as he looked at me, "Dad, what's wrong?" He took my left hand, "What is this?" He glared at the ring on my left finger. I grimaced when I realized that I forgot to take off my engagement ring. Charlie's face turned red as he looked at the ring. "Bella, what's going on? What is this?"

Before I could answer, he asked me again. "Bella, what happened?" I bit my lip, "What you think. On Christmas Eve, Edward asked me to marry him." Charlie was silent, "He what? And you said 'yes?' Bella, how could you? You're not even out of high school yet." It was a good thing Edward wasn't the one to bring me home. I knew he was bulletproof but I wondered if his car was.

Charlie screamed for more than an hour. He was skeptical on letting me stay with the Cullens. "I knew I should have sent you to your mother's." My shoulders hunched down, "Dad, we're not getting married until after graduation. Before we leave for college." There was a knock on the door. Charlie stomped off to answered it, "Just the person I wanted to talk to."

Edward stepped inside. He looked at me as I sat on the couch. He came to sit with me. "Sorry I wasn't here sooner," he whispered to me. He sat down to face Charlie's interrogation. "Have you told your parents?" Edward nodded, "Yes, they're not that thrilled either. They insisted that Bella and I wait until after we graduate from high school." Charlie sat in his armchair. His face was blood red, "Well, I may have to speak with them. I want to know what happened this week." Edward and I looked at each other. I hope Alice would warn them before Charlie called.

Edward answered Charlie's questions. "Our relatives from Alaska came for a surprise visit; Tanya, Irina, Kate, Carmen, Laurent and Eleazar. They heard of Bella and were happy to meet her. They've actually invited us to have Christmas at their house next year." Charlie's mouth was a hard line, "Well, that was kind of them, but this is something I have to talk to Bella's mother about."

Charlie wasn't happy about my engagement and neither was Renee. Renee called me when she got home and I sat through her tirade. "Bella, you're too young to be even thinking about this!" "I know, Mom, but it's what I want." She grumbled over the phone, "Bella, you haven't even been with him for a year. How can you even be sure? Bella, this isn't like you. What happened that week? Please tell me you used protection." "Mom!" I said out loud, letting my voice shot up.

My parents were right, this wasn't me. Much to my surprise, Renee laughed, "You're just like, Charlie. I just hope you're making the right choice." I knew I was. There was something I could do to make Renee feel better. "Well, how about I come to see you so that we can talk about this?" She was silent for a moment, "What are you talking about?" I smiled a bit, "Esme and Carlisle got me two plane tickets to come see you. You can meet Edward again."

Renee began to gush over the phone, "When?" I knew this would help things, "Spring break?" Renee was happy with that bit of news. I knew if she saw Edward again, she would see how serious we were about each other and she may feel better about us getting married. Then maybe she can get Charlie to lighten up.

I looked down at my ring while I spoke to Renee. Married? I'm getting married. I never wanted to be married. It was a notion that never appealed to me, after seeing what it did to Charlie and Renee. Now, here I was about to do the same thing they did. Getting married right after high school. The main difference was that Edward and I were going to college.

While at the Cullens' house, Carlisle informed us that he got a call from the administration office of Dartmouth. Edward and I were accepted into the school, along with others. Edward was in the living room, explaining to Charlie that his parents were more accepting of us getting married. "Esme and Carlisle raised us with old fashion morals. Though they think we're young, but we should get married before going to college together. They know that we're very committed to each other." Charlie huffed, "What about getting married after college? That makes more sense. The both of you are still very young."

Edward and Charlie debated this fact for a long time, until I stepped in. "Dad, it's what I want. It's what _we_ want. I know you have your doubts, but I don't. I want to marry Edward." Charlie looked at me. He knew when I wanted something, I was very adamant in getting it, "I just don't want you to regret this decision." After what he went through with my mom, I could understand why Charlie was hesitant in this. Maybe Alice would work her magic on him.

The last two weeks of our vacation, Charlie tried to keep me from going to the Cullens' house. He thought it was their house that was the bad influence that led to mine and Edward's engagement. Neither of us mentioned our engagement party.

School resumed and I was never happier for that. Like last semester, Edward and I had all the same classes again, except for Calculus. I only told Angela about our engagement. She came over just to see my ring. "This is so beautiful. Are those real diamonds?" She turned my hand to get a better look. "Yes, this was Edward's mother's ring. It's been in their family since the beginning of the 1900s." Angel smiled, "Congratulations!" I only wanted Angela to know for now. If Jessica knew, the whole school would know by the afternoon.

Charlie started speaking to me again as he got used to the idea. Used to it, not happy about it. "This is senseless." I looked up from the salad I was cutting up, "What is?" Charlie looked up from his newspaper, "There are unexplained murders in Seattle. The police are starting to get concerned that they haven't found a pattern." "Well, I hope they solve what's going on. I just heard about a boy who went missing in Seattle."

There was a knock on the front door. Charlie went to answer it, "Billy, Jacob." Oh no. I didn't want to face Billy. He wasn't thrilled that I was spending Christmas with the Cullens. He also knew I was marrying Edward. Charlie vented all his frustration to Billy when he saw my ring. I ignored the squeaking wheels as they came down the hall. I made myself busy with the salad and setting the table.

"Hello Bella." I looked at him, "Hey Billy." Billy's eyes zeroed in on the ring on my finger. He didn't say anything. There was nothing he could say. "Hey Bella," Jacob came in after Billy. I blinked once. Jacob looked so different. His hair was cropped short and he was somehow taller. Jacob's build was more defined. "Hey Jake. Are you two staying for dinner?"

Billy watched me while I set the table. Charlie came in, "Man, kid, do you need to grow anymore? You won't fit in the house." Jacob and Charlie went into the living room, leaving me alone with Billy. "Bella?" I looked back, "Yes?" I answered in a stern voice. "Are you sure you want to marry him?" I bit down on my lip, "Of course. I love him." Billy cleared his throat, "You shouldn't." I folded my arms, "I appreciate the concern, but it's my choice."

Jacob came into the kitchen. There was no sound to give away his approach, "You really shouldn't." I looked at him, "What?" Did he hear us from the living room? "Why?" He leaned closer to me, "You know why." Jacob's shoulders were trembling when he was close to me. "I thought you don't …." "I do, now," he said sharply, "Don't marry him." I blinked once, my neck craning up so I could look at him, "I want to marry him." Jacob sighed, "Bella, he's not…." "Jacob," Billy whispered.

Charlie came into the kitchen with Edward behind him. Jacob whirled and stared. Edward froze in the doorway. I crossed the room and Edward took my hand, "Are you alright?" his voice was heavy with concern. Charlie looked at us, "Are you going to join us, Edward?" "No, thank you."

Charlie looked at me, "Bells?" I looked at the table, "I'm not hungry anymore." My head dropped, "Dad, do you mind if I go out? Alice and Esme wanted me to come over. Alice said she needed help with her Calculus." "No problem. See you later." Edward Held my leather jacket open. We were in his care and he drove o his house. Edward was driving faster than usual. He parked the car outside the garage, "Did he hurt you?"

I shook my head, "Of course not, but Billy got to Jacob. He believes the legends now. He said I _shouldn't_ marry you." Edward stared at me, "What?" Edward's lips mashed together, "That's over the line. It's none of their business." I held his face, "Don't worry about it. Soon, we'll be gone and they won't bother us." We went into the house to find Alice and Esme sitting at the dining table. The tabletop was covered with different invitations. Alice tugged on my arm to sit with her, "You need to make some decisions." I groaned and Edward swiftly kissed my cheek, "I need talk to Carlisle."

Alice showed me dozens of options for wedding announcements and invitations. "Alice, we still have some time to decide on this." "No, we don't," she countered, "Esme and I have less than eight months to plan this. We want to send out save-the-dates." She showed me her top choices, then Esme selected hers. Rosalie came into the room, "You're overwhelming her."

Esme laughed, "Stop arguing. We have to get this done." Alice's endless selection was a lot to take in. I picked out my favorites and she pulled out a tentative guest list.

Edward came downstairs with Carlisle. Edward looked at me, then quickly back to Carlisle. Something was wrong. He came to stand by my chair, "Alice, please don't send out the announcements until after graduation." She scowled, "I know. I'm just getting the choices in order. This reminds me, I have to call the bakery and the caterer. Bella, you have to taste test everything to make a choice." No matter how much Edward and I tried to persuade her to slow down, Alice was in full wedding mode.

Edward and I sat on the couch together. He was too focused on the television. My hand curved his chin, "What's wrong?" He looked at me, "Nothing." I scrutinized his face; he was lying. He didn't look at me; he only stared off into space. Rosalie was on the other couch, flipping through channel. I watched as she tried to make her choice. Many things were on my mind.

I was getting married and soon after that, I would be like him. What was I going to tell my parents? They wouldn't be able to see me for a year. Where would we go? Denali, maybe? To Tanya's house? Would the venom change me so much that Tanya would really be jealous? She was only envious because Edward was with me. Would she regret it even more when I was as beautiful as she was? Maybe not.

It surprised me when she said goodbye to me. She was kind when she left, but was that for Edward's sake. Was she giving up? She had no choice. Edward wanted me and there was nothing she could do about that.

I was so lost in my thoughts, I almost forgot where I was until Edward tightened his hold on me and kissed my hair, "What are you thinking?" I smiled, "I'll tell you later." He kissed me, holding my face. Without breaking the kiss, he held me in his arms and dashed up to his room. The air suddenly stopped and we were lying on the bed.

He looked at me, "Are you sure you want to get married?" I glared at him, "I'm sure. I want to be with you in every way possible." I moved away from him. "Is it still shocking that I even said 'yes.'?" He nodded, "I know you never wanted marriage." I shrugged, "I've never been in love before. I've never wanted to be with someone the way I wanted to be with you."

Edward just stared at me and I stared back. It was these silent moments that I knew I was making the right choice. There was nothing that could separate him from me. I was going to be Mrs. Edward Cullen and I was ready. Ready to be changed, ready to say 'I do' and ready to be with Edward in every way. This truly was the best Christmas I've ever had.


End file.
